Foreign Exchange Orphan
by Shadowed Dreamer
Summary: [COMPLETE]Inuyasha is a foreign exchange sentenced to live with Kagome for one whole month.At first everything is fine,until Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyou bursts in,and Naraku makes furious demands for the Shikon no Tama.Somehow things aren't looking up..
1. Out of the Orphanage

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all, not any of the characters, the story, nada! It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, every single bit! So please don't sue!  
  
Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter One:  
Out of the Orphanage  
  
"OK," Mrs. Ochida said happily. "I hope you're all ready!" Everyone exchanged excited glances.  
"Kagome, you're up! What country did you choose?"  
"Japan," she answered. Mrs. Ochida handed her three profiles. The first one was of a boy with black hair pulled up into a pony tail and clouded blue eyes. His name was Kouga. The next one was of a small boy with red hair and big blue eyes named Shippo. The third one was-  
"Oh my god!" Kagome gasped. "She looks just like me!" A girl with long black hair and brown eyes struck a striking resemblance to her. But, her favorite picture was the last one. A guy with beautiful silver white hair and bright amber eyes looked up at her, a twisted cap on his head.  
  
By the time Kagome looked up, everyone had their profiles. She showed her friend Sango his picture.  
"He's OK..." she muttered, but the light in her eyes told Kagome otherwise. "I like Miroku much better though!" She pointed to a picture of a guy with short black hair and purple eyes. "I picked Japan like you, but I got some different pictures." She nodded, then raised her hand.  
"Mrs. Ochida, I've chosen this one. His name is Inuyasha..."  
  
^_~  
  
A man with a jet black suit, long flowing white hair, and piercing yellow eyes stepped into the SJ orphanage. It was breakfast time. Kids were chattering and eating slop. The man walked over to a table pushed far back in one corner. Each one of the kids looked at him eagerly, hope fluttering in their eyes.  
"Inuyasha..." he began. "You have been chosen to go to America for a while!" The guy he was talking to dropped his spoon.  
"Sesshomaru, no joke?" he asked. He nodded.  
"Yes little brother. Now go pack your stuff, and make sure you bring plenty of hats." He scratched the side of his ear and walked off.  
"Why?" a little boy with red hair asked innocently.  
"None of your business, Shippo!" he growled.  
"But Inuyasha, you always wear hats! What's wrong?" a young woman with black hair and brown eyes asked.  
"That...is a secret, Kikyo." But his voice had softened a bit. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.  
"But we should be happy for Inuyasha!" Shippo popped in, breaking the silence.  
  
"That albino runt, please!" came a voice. Inuyasha hopped from his seat and growled at him, clenching his hand in a fist. A guy with black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes sat down next to Shippo. "He doesn't deserve her!"  
"WHAT?" everyone chorused. Inuyasha was having a hard time controlling himself, but he didn't want to look like a total jerk in front of Kikyo...  
"I caught up with Sesshomaru. He gave me this!" He showed everyone a picture of a pretty girl with black hair and big brown eyes smiling cheerily. Kikyo's mouth dropped open.  
"Hey, she looks just like me!"  
"Weird..." Kouga muttered. "But I think she looks much better, not so serious!" Kikyo scowled even deeper now. Inuyasha took in a shuddering breath. Kouga was so close he could just reach out...and punch his lights out.  
"Well, I think she's ugly! Copying my look!" She flicked her hair in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"How could she?" Shippo asked. "She's never seen you before!" Kikyo growled at him, then turned sweetly to Inuyasha. She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with begging eyes.  
"Please Inuyasha! Don't go! Stay here with me!" she pleaded, poking out her lip. Inuyasha was torn. America was a new place, no more slop, no more Kouga. Then again, his girlfriend Kikyo was still at the orphanage... He bit his lip, falling into deep thought.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru came jogging back, out of the breath.  
"Inuyasha, you're supposed to be packing! And guess what, Kikyo!" She perked up, bumping Inuyasha in the chin.  
"You've been summoned to America, too!"  
"REALLY?" she squealed, squeezing Inuyasha's arm. "Now we'll be in America together!" He nodded.  
"The guy who chose you is...Naraku." She shivered.  
"What a horrible name!"  
"Oh well. Now that only leaves Shippo and Kouga. Well, you'd better go pack!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo shuffled up the stairs, and went to pack. Inuyasha didn't own many possessions. A lot of hats, some clothes, all tattered and threadbare, a picture of his parents without him in it that the orphanage had given him, a card from Kikyo for Valentine's Day, a small sum of money, and a locked box that had no key nor a hole for it. It was long and narrow, and no matter what, he hadn't been able to open it.  
"That's it," he sighed, looking at the bare room. There was loud knock on the door.  
"Hey," Kikyo said as she slid into the room. "We were chosen by two kids who live very far away from each other! Isn't that horrible? When we go in a few days, we'll get their addresses. We can write to each other." Inuyasha nodded and smiled. Before he could say anything else, Kikyo came up to him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips against his passionately. He was surprised, but kissed her back, his own arms finding their way around her waist.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, each gasping for air, Kikyo stared him for a long time.  
"Thanks."  
"Now that we kissed, you have a certain obligation, right?"  
"I guess."  
"Now reveal your secret and take off that hat!" Inuyasha jumped in surprise.  
"That's all you kissed me for?" His heart was pounding furiously.  
"No. I just got around to it. Please!"  
"You...you...promise you won't hate me?" he asked nervously. She nodded.  
"Why would I...I love you!"  
  
He sucked in a shuddering breath and removed the hat.  
"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her hand. Two white dog ears sat atop his bush of fluffy white hair.  
"Please don't yell, it hurts..." Covering them with a whimper.  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed. "Are you some kind of freak or something!" His jaw was wide with shock.  
"Please...Kikyo..."  
"I-I-I have to go pack!" She ran out of the room, yelling. He stuffed the cap back onto his head, and crumpled onto his bed. Kikyo had just declared that she loved him, and he loved her. The weird thing was, he still did, even though she called him a freak.  
  
*~Flashbacks~*  
14 years ago  
"Hwello, my name is Kikwo, what's yours?" a little toddler with short black hair had asked him.  
"Inwasha!" he had answered.  
7 years ago  
"So, how did you end up here?"  
"Parents...didn't want me."  
"Why?"  
"I dunno, how bout you?"  
"My daddy died."  
4 years ago  
"You ever think about escaping?"  
"Naw."  
"Why?"  
"No one in my family wants me."  
"Yeah, that's right. And I don't know anyone in my family, except for my daddy."  
~*End of Flashbacks*~  
  
Inuyasha stuffed his face in his pillow. If he weren't such a tough guy, he probably would have cried. Freak. That's what his was. With white hair, amber eyes, fangs, claws, and dog ears, what else would he be? It was easy to hide his claws by balling his hands into fists, or his fangs by smiling in a lopsided sort of way. His excuse for white hair and amber eyes...he was an albino. Kouga loved calling him an albino runt, because he was a few centimeters taller. Inuyasha had always known why his parents had given him away. Freak. Shipped him off to an orphanage when he was two. Inuyasha was also gifted with a great sense of hearing and smell. He knew everyone of his friend's scents. Shippo smelt like peanut butter and jelly, Kouga like rotten fish, and Kikyo, like slightly withered flowers. He preferred to keep to himself, until Kikyo came along. Weird for a little baby, right? Then their relationship grew. She hadn't changed how he acted, rough, angry, selfish, self-centered, rude, obnoxious. No one could, not even the best of therapists and counselors. All because he had dog ears.  
x x  
o  
Kagome and the rest of her class waited at the airport excitedly. Lots of her other friends had found Inuyasha to be handsome, but because he was albino-ish, they slightly disliked him. He was cute to her, no matter what. She waited impatiently in a seat, listening to the plane updates from Mrs. Ochida. In thirty minutes, their foreign exchange students would be coming off of the plane!  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha dosed lightly in his chair, one hand securely clamped over his hat. A boy with short black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail sat next to him, reading Playboy magazines. Suddenly he felt a jolt in his stomach. They were landing. A few minutes later he got off the plane, and went to wait for his bags. A man directed him to Mrs. Ochida's class. His eyes lightly grazed the crowd until he spotted a girl who looked remarkably like Kikyo. Probably would be mean to him like Kikyo. I'm so stupid, to still like that girl... Inu thought to himself as the girl rushed up to him.  
"Hey, my name's Kagome!" she chirped, putting out her hand for a shake.  
"Inuyasha." He didn't take it. Frowning slightly, she put her hand down and beckoned him to follow her. Weird... Kikyo would have gotten mad.  
"Follow me!" But, Kagome's scent was much different from Kikyo's. She smelt like soap, perfume, and a field full of unwilted flowers. He inhaled deeply and trailed behind her.  
  
He sat next to Kagome on the bus. She gave him the window seat.  
"So...where did you come from?"  
"Orphanage," he snapped.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Now he picked up the smell of salt.  
"Shut up! Stop crying!" he growled.  
"I'm not!" She wiped the corners of her eyes. "I hope you like it at my house. It's pretty big. Good thing you came during Spring Break, but you're staying long enough that you have to go to school. That sucks, right!"  
"School?" he asked.  
"Yeah, you've gone to school right?"  
"No. Everyone at my orphanage is tutored..."  
"You haven't?" she squeaked. "Well, then I'll have to teach you about school."  
"Oh, wonderful."  
"Look, I'm trying to be nice. And all you can do is growl at me!" He smelled her tears again.  
"Would you stop it with that!"  
"You gotta problem?" He stared at her hard. Kikyo, all he saw was Kikyo when he looked at her, but she was different, much different.  
"Now what's wrong with you?" she asked. He quickly turned from her and glared out of the window, thinking of his past love. When he had woken up the day after she freaked out, he found her new address on his pillow. He would write to her once he got settled in.  
"Look, there's my school! We can take a few blocks to the next bus stop. You need help with those suitcases?"  
"NO!" he retorted, inching away from her.  
"Fine." She started to walk away.  
  
They were silent the whole way when the reached the bus stop, caught the bus, and sat down. Now Kagome dominated the window seat.  
"So...what do you do for fun?" she asked hesitantly, not daring to look him in the eye. How could a boy so good-looking be so...alone?  
"I dunno," he answered a bit too quickly. He mostly spent all of his spare time when we wasn't moping around in his room or doing chores with Kikyo.  
"Do you play sports?"  
"No."  
"What's your favorite food?"  
"LOOK!" he yelled after a while. "I ate nasty gruel all my life, I don't have a favorite food!" A few people turned to gape open mouthed at him.  
"W-w-well I was trying to make conversation!" she stuttered after a while, wiping her tears on her arms to try to hide them.  
"Why are you such a wimp?"  
"Why are you such an inconsiderate jerk?" Kagome wailed. He closed his mouth at this comment.  
o_0  
  
A few minutes later they got off the bus.  
"I live in an old house where Japanese people used to live, so we must be respectful. C'mon, you're sleeping in the guest room." Surprised that she was no longer upset, he went after her. Kagome's house was neat and quaint, very comfortable. Just the walk up the steps was a real breath-knocker, but Inuyasha wasn't going to admit that, that's for sure. She led him to his room.  
"You can set up your stuff there. I'll fix you a big lunch, OK?" She smiled warmly at him.  
"What? All for me?"  
"Well I need to eat to, but mostly for you. We had a half day today so we didn't eat lunch. So, what do you want?"  
"Something other than water and no gruel." She laughed.  
"OK." Kagome walked off.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at the size of is room. Spacious, bright and cheerful, no cockroaches... He could get used to it. Heaving his stuff on the floor he whizzed around, putting his possessions away, eager for lunch. But, by the time he was done, he couldn't smell any food.  
"What's the hold up?" he grumbled, stomping into the kitchen.  
"I'm still working on the ramen, Geez!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. "Watch TV or something."  
"TV?" Inuyasha hadn't watched TV in such a long time.  
"Yeah, what kind of place where you in?" Kagome foraged for the remote and turned to a channel with cartoons. He was instantly amused and sat down on the floor to watch.  
"You can sit on a couch you know!" She pointed to one to the right. "Get comfortable."  
  
In a few minutes, his nose betrayed him and his attention to the television started to wane.  
"Food ready yet?"  
"Almost. When Samurais and Dragons goes off, it should be finished." He nodded and continued to gaze at the TV, mouth hanging open.  
"C'mon, Inuyasha, lunch!" Kagome called. He was up in a millisecond and sat down across the table from Kagome. There was a bowl filled with ramen, some potato chips, soda, and something she called "Jell-O" whatever that was.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, glaring at him. "Use your fork, not your hands!"  
"What fork?" She sighed, rolling her eyes. Then pointed to one. He picked it up like a two year old would and complained when he couldn't get any noodles without them slipping off of the stupid fork.  
  
In a heartbeat she was over there, touched his big hand with her small one, and helped him twirl the noodles. Inuyasha practically recoiled from her touch. Most of the touches he had received were bad. Welcoming touch had been his downfall, or at least according to him, since Kikyo had kissed his lips and dissed him about his ears. They drooped sadly under his hat.  
"Well, I was only trying to help!" she huffed, a little hurt.  
"Whatever."  
"Inuyasha, take your hat off at the table. It shows proper respect." He tensed.  
"No."  
"Inuyasha... Please, don't be difficult!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NOOOO!" Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but she bit her lip and walked away. Inuyasha instantly felt bad. She would hate him even more than she already did! Stupid ears! After Kikyo, he would get close to no one. She betrayed him, and this Kikyo replica was guaranteed to, too.  
"Y-y-you c-c-can have dessert after you're done. Sugar cookies from last night." She fell silent again when he didn't answer. This is all my fault! Kagome screamed mentally. That's the last time I pick a hot guy to be my foreign exchange student. He's not even a student! They conned us. Just some beat up kids from different orphanages! I bet he hates me!  
  
They finished dessert without another word.  
"Make sure you wake up early tomorrow, we have to go shopping. I bet you don't have very many clothes..." He growled slightly from his end of the table. Don't cry, don't cry! she willed herself.  
"I'll be in my room." She practically ran to her room, face in her hands. As soon as she left, he flopped his head on the table, banging it softly.  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now everyone I know hates me, except for Kikyo..." How come he couldn't get her out of his mind? When he saw Kagome smile, he saw Kikyo smiling at him. Whenever she sighed, he thought of Kikyo. How could you still love someone after they called you a freak?  
"I know, I'll write to her."  
  
He made his way to his room, ignoring the sniffling, muffled sobs coming from Kagome's. Inuyasha found Kikyo's address and he scrounged the room for some paper. He found some under the desk, in a cabinet. A whole stack!  
  
Dear Kikyo: I miss you so much. This girl looks so much like you... It was a crime to steal that from you. But Kikyo, you are so much nicer and beautiful. I think Kagome, that's the girl's name, hates me already, like everyone else but you. I wish I could gaze upon your wonderful face, but all I am stuck with is Kagome's... I already hate it here! How are you and Naraku hanging? I hope everything is all right between you guys. Please write back! Love, Inuyasha  
  
Now Inuyasha didn't know what to do with the letter. He didn't have a stamp or an envelope, and he didn't know if they even had a mailbox. There was only one thing to do. He drew in a deep breath, walked out of his room, and knocked on Kagome's door.  
"What do you want now?"  
"I want to mail this letter..."  
"Hold on." He folded it up so she couldn't read it.  
"C'mon Inuyasha, I'll find an envelope and a stamp for you, OK?" He nodded.  
"So, what's the address?" she asked, as she got an envelope from the cabinet.  
"Hang on." He ran to get the slip of paper Kikyo had given him. It still smelled like her. Kagome copied down the address, licked the envelope, and stuck a stamp on it.  
"Go put this in the mailbox. Put the flag up." Inuyasha snatched the letter from her and walked outside. He bet Kikyo would write a very long letter back to him, pages and pages. Maybe of how she missed him, how she was sorry, how wonderful Naraku was treating her, and maybe, just maybe, how much she liked his ears. OK, maybe that's stretching it, but I can dream, can't I?  
  
When he went back inside, Kagome had a purse and she had changed her clothes.  
"Where are you going?" he questioned.  
"You're coming."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah. I need to buy some things from the store, and I am not leaving you here by yourself."  
"Hmph!"  
"C'mon Inuyasha. I promise to buy you anything you want!"  
"Really?" His stubbornness was starting to ebb away. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all... NO! She was!  
"Really." She would have steered him out of the house, but she didn't want her head to get bitten off again.  
  
As they walked to the bus stop, Inuyasha asked her a very serious question.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you hate me?" She gasped and looked at him deeply. Kagome, unlike many other people saw past the rough layers. He had a hard childhood, he was just a little baby who had be neglected. Her expression softened a bit.  
"No. Of course not!"  
"For real?"  
"Yeah! Now let's go shopping!"  
$_$  
  
Kagome took him to the supermarket first, to stock up on his favorite foods and some for Souta, Gramps, and her mom. Then to the clothes store. Those tattered rags were starting to get on her nerves. He picked out some really expensive clothes, but Kagome wasn't mad, he was denied these enjoyments all of his life! Next she got him some shoes and a little video game from The Game Guild.  
"OK, that's all of my allowance. We'll have to walk home! It's twenty blocks!" she moaned, staggering under the bags. Inuyasha would have helped if he weren't so determined to hate her. But, before they could get going long, and old man stepped in their path.  
"Young man, be a gentleman and help that poor woman with those bags!" he grumbled, fidgeting with his glasses. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but lifted all of the packages out of her arms and carried them with ease. How did he get so strong if he lolled around an orphanage all day? Wow!  
  
When they arrived, a car was parked in the driveway. Kagome gulped.  
"Oh man, I totally forgot about Mom and the others. I guess I have to introduce you to my family...Try to be nice!" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Oy, Kagome, where have you been!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed. "And who is this young man?"  
"Sorry Mom. This is the foreign exchange student, Inuyasha! We just went out to buy him some things to help him settle down."  
"Oh, pleased to meet you Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi shook his outstretched hand. "Come in. You guys must be starved. Dinner is on the table." They nodded and followed her.  
"Hey sis, where have you been!" squeaked her little brother. "Who is that?"  
"That's Inuyasha," she explained, hugging Souta.  
"Oh."  
"Grandpa?" Kagome called.  
"Stop yelling." The old man appeared behind her. She jumped.  
"This is-"  
"Inuyasha, the foreign exchange student, I heard. Now come on and eat dinner!" Inuyasha, unused to this treatment sat down next to Kagome-- it was only spot left.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, remove your hat," Grandpa begged, as he started on his salad.  
"Yes, please!" Kagome looked up at him with big eyes.  
"I can't..."  
"Why not?"  
"You don't understand!" he hissed at her, then looked up to everyone. "Sorry, I'm not really hungry. May I be excused?"  
"Well...of course!" Ms. Higurashi said. "I can understand if you feel a little uncomfortable..." He bowed to her and went to his room. Inuyasha locked the door and took of his hat. His ears had cramps and kinks in them. He rubbed them gently with his hands and sighed as they stretched out. Stupid ears. Why couldn't he be normal?  
X_x  
  
Half an hour later, there was a soft knock on the door. Scrambling, he jammed his hat back on unlocked the door to find Kagome at it, a plate of food in her hands.  
"May I come in?" He nodded reluctantly as she came into the room and handed him his food.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Why won't you take off that hat?" she asked, eyes wide, interest and was is pity lurking in them.  
"You wouldn't understand!" He turned away from her.  
"Maybe so, but it wouldn't hurt to talk, would it?"  
"I guess not. Sit." She sat down on his bed, and he sat down on the floor in front of her.  
"Start from the beginning!" He took a deep breath.  
"OK. Well when I was little, my parents didn't want me, they gave me away to the SJ orphanage. And after 15 years, I came here."  
"There's more than that. Tell me, I won't get mad."  
"OK." He took in another deep breath. "There's this girl, who looks just like you and we were...really, really good friends..." He seemed embarrassed. "And when I showed her what was under my hat...she freaked." Inuyasha lowered his head, but jumped when he felt a warm hand connect with his.  
"It's OK, you don't have show me unless you want to!" she said sweetly.  
"Really?"  
"Really. Now do you want some dessert?" He nodded as she got up and let his hand go.  
"But don't come until you're ready, kay?"  
"Yeah..."  
  
When she left Inuyasha instantly felt bad about that letter. Kagome seemed like she would accept his ears no matter what! But he wasn't ready to show them to her, yet.  
^-^  
  
A while later he emerged from his sanctuary, but declined the chocolate cake they offered him. It just didn't smell right. Then, Kagome taught him how to work the shower. He hadn't taken one in a long time, and when he had came out with a towel around his waist, Kagome giggled because he looked like a sopping wet dog with a hat but blushed when she looked down from his face, then hurried off. I could certainly get used to this! he thought as he slid down underneath his sheets. Especially Kagome. With her sweet scent and gentle ways. I am definitely going to have fun.  
  
~* Ha ha! My first fanfiction ever! Please review, they really count! I decided to add some more twists in later chapters, but you'll just have to wait and see! Will Inuyasha ever change? How will Kikyo respond to his letter? Will he and Kagome hit it off? You'll just have to read the next chapter, it's up! *~ 


	2. Inuyasha's Report and Kikyo's Letter

Chapter Two:  
Inuyasha's Report and Kikyo's Letter  
  
The next day was quite interesting. He woke early to find everyone still asleep, except for Kagome. She was sitting at the table, eating something round and fluffy and two little brown things.  
"Hey Inuyasha, want some breakfast?"  
"Whatever." But he really did. His nose and stomach betrayed him again!  
"It's pancakes and sausage. Try it, it's better than that gruel." He nodded and sat down across the table from her, like yesterday and tried to stuff a pancake into his mouth whole.  
"No, no!" she giggled, shaking her head. "Cut it up!"  
"Wha?"  
"Put the knife in the right hand, fork in the left hand..." She got up and gave him that warm, fuzzy feeling as she touched his hand, teaching him how to delicately saw the pancake. Even though it made him feel good, he still squirmed away from her.  
"See, it's not that hard, is it?" He didn't answer because his cheeks were stuffed.  
"Mmmm..." he sighed once he had cleared five plates.  
"Wow, you must've been very hungry!"  
"Yeah."  
"Look, I have something special for us to do for a while!"  
"Like what?"  
"Mrs. Ochida, that's my teacher, said we have do a report on our foreign exchange students. Do you mind if I interview you?"  
"Depends," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Great!"  
"Hey, I didn't agree!"  
"Whatever. So what's your last name?"  
"Dunno."  
"Age?"  
"17."  
"Ooh, you're a year older than me! Birthday?"  
"Um...January 25th."  
"Uh...what orphanage did you come from?"  
"The SJ Orphanage for Abandoned Kids." He tensed, but relaxed at little when Kagome smiled at him. Smiling was OK, but touching was another story...  
  
They lazed about the house the next few days, since Kagome had to work to earn some more allowance so they could go out. During that time, they watched TV, played sports in the backyard, which Inuyasha was very fond of, and played video games, thanks to Souta. Kagome was currently teaching Inuyasha how to play Chinese Checkers and he was getting pretty good.  
  
When Kagome went to get the mail, she came back shocked.  
"What's your problem?" Something about her scent wasn't right.  
"Uh...you've got a letter. I think from your friend." She tossed him a pink envelope with kisses plastered all over it.  
"Ohhhh, Kikyo's letter!" he figured.  
"Kikyo?"  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
"Sounds very familiar."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
There was a lot of crying. It was dark and raining. A little girl was getting shoved into a car. She was shrieking at the top of her lungs. Kagome was crying. Where were they taking her? Would she ever see her family again? The car drove off.  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Kagome shook her head, dismissed it as a strange dream, and continued riffling through the mail. Inuyasha had dashed to his room, embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, hoping that Kikyo's letter would be long and wonderful was instantly angry at her response.  
  
Dear Inuyasha:  
  
I just knew she was going to be awful! But you get what you deserve! Naraku is the greatest. I miss you sometimes, I guess.  
  
Love, Kikyo  
  
Inuyasha dropped the letter on his bed, golden eyes wide with shock. What was with the pink and kisses? Was she becoming too close to Naraku? He bared his fangs, thinking what he would do if he put his hands on his precious Kikyo! But then again, that letter had been very short and snobby. He heard another soft knock on the door. Kagome came in, smiling.  
"What's up?" She sat next to him, her gentle scent swimming around him.  
"Uh..." He tried to hide the letter from view.  
"Bad letter from your girlfriend, huh?" she asked, her smile fading a little.  
"How'd you..."  
"Your face gives it away. I'm sure whatever his under that hat...can't be that bad. You're not a horrible person." His eyes widened in surprise. Did she just say... No one had ever been that nice to him, not even Kikyo. Was he becoming soft? No, that wasn't it!  
"So, you want to go to the park?" His face was still mottled in a frown. "Well, if you do, I'll be waiting outside for you." Kagome got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
"I can't believe she'd said something so...nice!"  
  
^_º  
  
~* Awwwww! Wasn't that a sweet chapter! Waaaaay to short in my opinion. May lengthen it later... What did you think of Kikyo's letter? I hope the scene in the park is romantic enough for you guys, but not too mushy, since I hate that, too! Past Memories is kinda sad and angsty and twisted. And in my opinion it doesn't make sense, but muwahaha, it's a fic, so :-p! No more delay, let's go onto the next chapter! 


	3. Past Memories

Chapter Three:  
Past Memories  
  
Inuyasha joined Kagome a few minutes later, trying to flash her a weak smile.  
"It's only a few blocks," she explained.  
"OK."  
"Have you ever been to the park before?"  
"No. My parents keep me locked up the short time I was with them. No friends or family. No hugs or kisses. Or love." His voice stopped short and he felt a familiar chill roll over him.  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." He felt her arm interlock with his, and her eyes were so...pitiful.  
"It's all right, don't worry. Never stopped me before."  
"Does...does it have to do with...the thing that's under your hat?"  
"Yes." Her grip tightened.  
"That's horrible. Look! The park!" She pointed, trying to distract his attention. Even though she had long since outgrown playing in the sand, or sliding down the slide, she loved being there. The warm, sweet scent about the air and the lush grass underneath their feet. And if you came the right time during the year, pink and gold flower petals would fall from the trees and coat the ground and the benches.  
  
"Would you like to sit on the bench?" she asked.  
"Sure." They waited to cross the street and strolled down to sit.  
"Now, Inuyasha. Tell me what's on your mind. And don't tell me nothing, I can see it in your eyes." He sighed.  
"I don't have many friends." He thought back to Kikyo and Shippo, more like only Shippo, he was the only one he had.  
"And why is that?"  
"They call me a...freak." He bit his lip and tried to look anywhere but in her eyes. He failed miserably.  
"Why would they do something like that?"  
"Don't you see I'm different!"  
"How? Show me." She wasn't kidding around, she meant business. Inuyasha stretched out his hands. Unlike most men's, his were slender, each tipped with pointy claws. He smiled regularly at her, revealing his pointy fangs.  
"And my hair is long and white, I stand out. Plus my eyes...I'm just an ugly albino!" He could sense Kagome's tears and felt that tingly feeling as she squeezed his hand.  
"You're not ugly and you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!" They both blushed automatically, but Kagome was still determined to squeeze every last thing out of him. It obviously was painful.  
"I can't remember my dad. But everyone has a dad, so I guess I had one. But all I can remember is a mom, who hated me... In the orphanage I didn't have many friends, and no one would adopt me...because I was different. Kikyo, was my...girlfriend," his blush deepened. "and at first things were really going well, until I showed her, what was under my hat." He stopped, unable to go on.  
"Inuyasha, I don't care what's under your hat, and you never have to show me. It doesn't matter!" His eyes widened.  
"R-r-really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I want to show you, really, but...I'm just afraid that the same thing will happen, like Kikyo."  
"If you decide to show me, I promise I'll still like you!" Kagome declared.  
"Are you sure."  
"Positive!"  
  
^_^  
  
"Great," he murmured after a while.  
"Would you like to go walk?" Kagome asked.  
"OK." So they walked, Inuyasha enjoying Kagome's and the park's scent mingling together, and Kagome liked being outside again, able to enjoy the fresh air. Both enjoyed each other's company. Am I falling for her? he asked himself over and over again. Of course not, she's just a good friend!  
"So, what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"What happened to you when your little?"  
"I can't remember much. I seem to recall a girl way before Souta...but I guess it was just a dream...Other than that, I've been all right. I know that sucks compared to you, but..."  
"It's fine."  
-_~  
  
They walked and talked for hours and when it turned twilight, they went home. Inuyasha ate dinner quietly, still wearing his hat, then returned quietly to his room.  
  
Kagome woke him early in the morning.  
"We have do you your school shopping. It starts tomorrow!"  
"S-s-school?" he stuttered, as he poked his head out the door(he was still undressed).  
"Yeah, you'll be fine!" Inuyasha gulped.  
"Now get dressed!" She disappeared. Inuyasha had been taught how to read by the counselors and all that other stuff, but he had never set foot into a classroom! As soon as he shoved his clothes on he was being called to eat. They all gobbled a quick breakfast of something they called Poptarts.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on!" Kagome cried at the now timid looking boy in the door. He hated being downtown. Sure it was exciting, fresh, new, but the scents of the people, oh my god, and the things that he heard!  
"Coming..."  
  
^_$  
  
They all staggered in, exhausted from shopping. Kagome and her mom had spent hours trying to pick out the right clothes for him, then it was buying pencils, paper, binders, rulers, folder, blah, blah, blah! Inuyasha ate a small dinner of WacDonalds food, and Kagome finished interviewing him.  
"Now I have to type it up," she sighed, dragging herself to her room. [I don't care if she has a computer in her room or not, where else would I put it?!]  
"Type?"  
"On a computer, wanna see?" He nodded. He had never seen a computer in real life before. So, he spent the rest of the time bugging her about every key and everything that popped up on the screen. By 10:00 the report was done and tucked away.  
"Make sure you take a long shower and brush your teeth!" Kagome said forcefully. "I'll wash your hair in the kitchen sink when your finished, I'm afraid you'll get shampoo in your eyes and that's burns!" She shoved a confused looking Inu into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Phew!" Kagome groaned, sliding into a chair.  
"Tough, isn't it?" Ms. Higurashi asked gently, sitting down next to her.  
"Yeah, he's really hard to get close to." She stopped and nibbled her lip, thinking of all the times she had tried to help him or teach him stuff. Inuyasha was very stubborn and he had way to much arrogance and pride, but she had made him a bit softer, and she could still remember that nice time in the park, even though he may have forgotten.  
"Why is that?"  
"Rough childhood. He was born with some abnormalities..."  
"Like?"  
"Dog stuff. Fangs, claws. He can growl really good when he wants to. All he needs is some puppy ears to top it off!"  
"And maybe that's what he's hiding from you!"  
"You think?"  
"Well, you never seen human ears sticking out and he always wears hats!"  
"Mom, you're a genius! Plus since I have to was his hair, he'll have to take his hat off!"  
"Don't force him if he doesn't want to now, dear."  
"I won't." They heard the shower good off and he came out sopping wet and stomped to his room. Kagome waited 15 minutes to knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She obeyed and walked in to find Inuyasha standing up, with some baggy pjs on. They were silent for a long time, until Kagome closed to gap and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him...  
"Please, don't." She blushed, embarrassed, and stepped back. "It's not you, it's...that the last time a girl kissed me..."  
"And you showed her what was under your hat--"  
"She hated me that's right."  
"So, if I kiss you after you show me, will that be enough proof that I don't care how the heck you look?" His face flushed a little, but he nodded.  
"Are you sure?" Inuyaha's eyes were so full of emotion, passion for her, anger about his secret, betrayal from his first love.  
"Yes!" He took in a shuddering breath, put a trembling hand on his cap, and slowly took it off!  
  
~* Oh god, I know all of you are gonna kill me for that! I'm not writing the next chapter until I get reviews ( So send them in, please! *~ 


	4. School Days

Chapter Four:  
School Days  
  
~* Weee! I'm back with the updates! Inuyasha removes his hat! Will Kagome still kiss him? How will he fair in school? Read on, PLEASE!*~  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the shrieks, but none came. Inuyasha cautiously opened on eye to find Kagome staring dumbstruck at the ears.  
"Inuyasha." she breathed. He swallowed hard again. Would she just say it and get it over with!  
"Inuyasha, that's so cool!" He opened his eyes wide in shock.  
"Really? You-you don't think I'm a freak?" Inuyasha gaped at her.  
"No! They're unusual, but really adorable!" she squealed. "Can I touch them?" Still a little astonished, he sat down so she could reach them. Holding her breath, Kagome lightly scratched the base of the right ear. Inuyasha cocked his head so she could get better access, closed his eyes and began to purr gently. Everything seemed to wash away. His fears, his hatreds, everything. He almost growled when she stopped, but got something much better in return.  
  
Kagome leaned forwards and crushed her soft lips against his, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. Her fingers slowly entwined with his wild white mane and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. When they finally pulled away, their faces were both pink and gasping for air. Inuyasha had to admit, that was even better than Kikyo's! But no, he still could not deny he still had lingering feelings for her. How she was his first friend, his first love. She had reached out to him first! It also felt like he was betraying her, by kissing Kagome, her exact look alike.  
"Now do you believe me?" she asked, tearing him from his thoughts.  
"Yeah," he replied dreamily. Kagome rubbed his ears one more time before returning to her room.  
  
Inuyasha stretched out on his bed, thinking about Kikyo and Kagome. He loved Kikyo, but he just liked Kagome, even though she had accepted his ears. Strange, right? He still could not figure it out. Inuyasha also pondered about her letter, so short and. He felt like he had just gotten cracked with a whip, well, almost. Sleepiness overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
-_-  
  
"So, Kikyo, have you made your decision?"  
"No! I can't lure Inuyasha here just because you need those shards!"  
"Yes you can, and you will!"  
"Why would I Naraku?"  
"Because I would give you everlasting power and immortality."  
"'Tempting, but how will we get the shards, if they don't even know they have them!"  
"Kagome has ½ of the Shikon no Tama and she has the power to seek it, all we have to do is unlock that force!" Naraku hissed, as he watched his chunk of the Jewel glimmer in his hands.  
"How did she even get the Shikon Jewel in the first place? It's not like she was there when it broke!"  
"Centuries ago, when the jewel was first shattered, by some unknown force, her ancestors made it a quest to complete it. They collected most of the jewel and hid it away in their shrine before they were killed by demons who wanted the jewel. If Kagome finds that out, the jewel will shine and she will find it somewhere. All we have to do is have you write a distress letter to Inuyasha, demanding he come with the Shikon no Tama or you die!" he spat, dark eyes glittering with malice.  
"And this is not true, right?" she asked, a touch nervous.  
"Of course not. You will stay here for all time with me once we have the Jewel completed. We can wish for anything!"  
"Anything!" Naraku nodded, hunching up in his leather armchair to stroke it. [Whacker!] Kikyo was overcome by greed. Riches! Everlasting power! Immortality! It was so alluring. Making a rash decision, she nodded.  
"OK, my beautiful Kikyo! We will make the finishing touches on the plan, and then we will send the letter!" [OK, this is where the evil laughter comes in, but it never happens in real life soooo...]  
  
:o  
  
Inuyasha woke to the sounds of people scrambling around and the smells of breakfast. His dream had not been very pleasant; he knew that, even though he could not remember exactly what it was about. When he came out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Kagome rushed by him, hair frazzled, clothes half on.  
"Hurry Inuyasha! We only have 20 minutes until the bus! Ohhhh! My hair is a mess!" He quickly bolted into the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then ran back to his room, put his clothes on and ate a fast breakfast of cereal and toast.  
"Inuyasha, there you are! Here is your book bag, schedule, and gym bag! Have Kagome explain the schedule to you. SOUTA! GET IN HERE!" she yelled, and then gasped when she saw his ears.  
"Oh my god! That is what you were hiding Inuyasha! They look really nice! But remember to keep a hat on so no one teases you!" She gave him a weary smile and took a long sip of her coffee.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched. "SOUTA! THE BUS IS COMING DOWN THE STREET! COME ON!" He grabbed his hat, ran into Kagome's poor little brother, picked him up, and dashed out the door. Kagome was almost on the bus, beckoning them to hurry up. Finally, they had all clambered up the metal steps and we all panting heavily except for Inuyasha who was just confused.  
  
He bravely ignored all of the whispering that everyone was making and walked grimly to the back of the bus. Souta squeezed in between them, babbling on and on about nothing important. Before Kagome could put in her two cents, a boy turned around, glaring at them.  
"Hey Kagome, is that your foreign exchange person?" he asked slyly. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. This guy's scent was horrible!  
"Yeah."  
"Why did you choose him? He is a freak! Look at his hair and his eyes! Jeee-sus!" Inuyasha growled, revealing his pointy fangs, and stood up but Kagome gave him a warning glance.  
"Don't mess with Bryon!" she muttered under her breath, making him sit down.  
"Why not! He just like everyone else an as--"  
"Inuyasha! Don't curse in front of Souta!" He closed his mouth quickly and glowered at the back of Bryon's seat.  
"I know it hurts, but he's one of the snobby rich kids whose daddy runs the whole city! You'd get us in a lotta trouble if you picked a fight with him!" she explained.  
"So what!" Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back until they arrived at school.  
  
She waved to Souta as he raced off to class and turned back to Inuyasha.  
"You have to go in and talk with the secretary. Tell her you are Kagome's foreign exchange student, Inuyasha and come and meet me so I can explain your schedule. But hurry, class starts in ten minutes!" He rushed into the office and she waited impatiently until he came out.  
"Why are you so pissed off?"  
"She looked at me funny." Kagome squeezed his arm encouragingly. He only winced a little, but still smiled back. Inuyasha was finally getting better!  
"OK, your schedule. You are having everything with me so I can help you out. First off, you won't be getting a locker; they don't have spare ones that people have to use for only a month or so. Now for your periods. You have Homeroom and English with Mrs. Ochida. Next Math with Mr. Hibbs, Lunch is with everyone, we have Art as our special this month with Ms. Decaprio, Science with Mrs. Plorey, History with Mr. Washington, and finally Gym with Mr. Welks and Mrs. Arnold." He was having trouble taking this in, new teachers and a brand new school. They all got tutored by these famous companies who helped orphans in orphanages, so he knew all about Shakespeare, square rooting numbers, how to draw relatively well, asexual reproduction, the Revolutionary and Civil War, and how to run the fifty-yard dash, ect, ect. So he was ready! Ready to begin his first day of actual school!  
  
^o^  
  
The bell rang, and Inuyasha jumped in surprise.  
"Whoa, calm down, it's only the bell!" Kagome explained gently, and then checked the clock. "Oh man, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry!" She tugged on his sleeve and practically dragged him down to room 102.  
"Ah, Kagome, come sit down!" Mrs. Ochida said gently. "And your FE can sit next to you."  
"Hey Kagome, why would an English teacher work with foreign exchanges?" Inuyasha whispered as the teacher turned to write on the board.  
"Every teacher is involved, but she is the like the president of the whole program." He nodded as Mrs. Ochida checked attendance and recorded what everyone wanted for lunch on a yellow slip of paper.  
  
"OK, class, I hope you've brought your reports in!" A few people looked guilty, but Kagome smiled along with most of the class.  
"Bryon, why don't you come up and read your first!" Inuyasha growled and slumped in his chair. Now he officially hated English.  
  
~_~  
  
By lunchtime, Inuyasha found out that he hated Math also. Mr. Hibbs was a pain in everyone's.behind. Very stern, no jokes, no smiles, no excuses! Inuyasha also suspected he hated him because of the way he looked, long silver white hair really stood out, plus he wasn't allowed to wear hats in school, but apparently, Ms. Higurashi had called a little earlier and got that cleared up.  
  
"Oh man Inuyasha! I forgot your lunch money!" Kagome groaned. "You'll have to get the alternate.meatball sandwich, and I know you want chicken nuggets. I'm sorry!"  
"Whatever. It's better than they crap they gave me back home!" he retorted, secretly hiding that he really did want those chicken nuggets. They took their trays to a table with two people at it.  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome cried, as she sat down next to her.  
"Hi. I don't believe you've met Miroku!" She pointed to the guy with short black hair next to her.  
"It's a pleasure!" Inuyasha instantly recognized him from the plane, the guy who sat next to him, reading Playboy mags. Miroku shook Kagome's hand a little more than what she would have liked, and Inuyasha growled lightly, growing a little jealous. When Miroku finally released her hand, he relaxed a little.  
"And who's your foreign exchange student?"  
"Inuyasha." He briefly shook Sango's hand after a quick glare from Kagome saying You'd better do it, or else! The rest of lunch, Inuyasha ate in silence, relishing the meatball sandwich that tasted a million times better than gruel, while the girls chattered, Miroku throwing in an occasional comment.  
  
Before he knew it, he was following Kagome to Art class. Ms. Decaprio said they were supposed to do portraits of their partners, so Kagome started hers first. [I will try to draw some pictures for you guys, but I might not have them until the end of the story, depends, since I have squad practices to go to and the doctors this Saturday. If I do get them, I promise to give you my e-mail address so I can send them to you] Then Inuyasha did his, but no matter how many times he thought he did it, he didn't think he could capture Kagome's real beauty, so, he just settled for the picture he thought was best. By then, art was over.  
  
They raced into Mrs. Plorey's room just before the bell rang; panting hard, then Kagome took her seat, Inuyasha trailing behind her.  
"You're late!" she snapped, glaring at them from behind her dull brown spectacles.  
"Mrs. Plorey, we came in just before the bell rang!"  
"I will not accept excuses. Go to the office and get a late pass. Next time it's an automatic write up!" [That means detention! And guess what, I had a teacher just like that last year!]  
"Yes, Mrs. Plorey." Kagome tugged Inuyasha out of his seat and they shuffled to the office.  
  
"What a total bit--"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned. "Will you behave? You'll get in trouble for cursing in school like that!"  
"So what! We weren't late!" he protested.  
"I know!" A few minutes later, they gave Mrs. Plorey their passes and sat down, grumbling.  
"OK class. I have a special surprise for you today!"  
"Oh boy!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome stifled a giggle.  
"We're going down to the science lab to dissect frogs!" She almost fell out of her chair.  
"D-d-dissect frogs!" she cried aloud.  
"Yes Ms. Higurashi, and guess what! Next time you yell out in class, detention!" Kagome blushed and settled back down in her seat, then she heard Inuyasha growl.  
"Calm down!" She patted his shoulder. The class all got in line, ready to progress down to the lab, to dissect frogs!  
  
x_x  
  
Science that day had been quite eventful. Bryon had thrown a frog across the room, and it hit Inuyasha in the head. In an instant, he had hopped up, and stomped across the room.  
"Why the hell did you do that!" he raged.  
"Cause I can!" Bryon hissed.  
"Inuyasha please!" Kagome groaned, trying to tug the boy away from Bryon, but to no avail since he was much bigger than she was. But before they could get in a scrap, Mrs. Plorey stepped in, giving Inuyasha two days of detention, and Bryon two weeks. They both left the room, steamed to go to the office and Kagome was afraid that Inuyasha would murder him the hallways, but they both came back, Bryon supporting a big black eye, Inuyasha trying to look innocent.  
  
^_~  
  
"Class, today we are doing something fun!" Mr. Washington claimed, as he stood in the front of the room, writing on the board. Kagome, like everyone else was excited. Mr. Washington was the coolest teacher and he did the best stuff.  
"We are going to make things from your foreign exchange student's country!" Inuyasha felt a tug of fear. What Japanese stuff did he do? He knew languages, English and Japanese, but not much else. Orphanages didn't exactly practice culture.  
"For example. You can make a certain dish from your homeland, make something like a mask, or tell use about legends. Anything!"  
"Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha muttered, embarrassed. "I don't know much about Japan." He lowered his head.  
"That's OK; I think I used to live in Japan when I was small. I accidentally overhead Mom discussing it with Gramps. Maybe if I ask her, we can find some legends or something." His gold eyes brightened.  
"For real?"  
"Yeah!"  
  
^.^  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be embarrassed!" Kagome pleaded as they hurried down to the locker rooms. "Everyone does it. Just take your regular clothes off and put the ones in your gym back on!"  
"Whatever." He seemed to be getting grumpy again. Inuyasha had been nice ever since.for a long time, now what was his problem?"  
  
He was little late getting out of the locker room, but the gym teachers made an exception.  
"Today we are starting our track and field unit!" Mr. Welks explained, smiling at them all.  
"You mean we are getting to run?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a bubbly feeling well up inside of him. He had always loved to run, and he was darn fast, too. No one could keep up! Besides, he hadn't really been able to stretch his legs in a long, long time.  
"Yeah!" Kagome replied as they all bend down for their stretches.  
  
"OK. Remember everyone. Track try-outs are all this week. Get on your mark!" Everyone stooped down, preparing themselves. "GO!" Inuyasha was off in a flash, it took a while for him to build his momentum, but once he did, everything was green blur [ the grass]. And a familiar feeling of bliss settled over him He stopped abruptly once he had ran the course, sweating hard, panting and out of breath, and collapsed on the ground. Even though he was cramped and tired, it was a really good feeling.  
  
"Son!" Mr. Welks exclaimed. "I've never seen running that fast in my entire life! You're fast than a Kenyan [remember they're REALLY fast]!"  
"Uh.thanks, sir," he mumbled, standing up and brushing the dirt from his gym clothes.  
"Hey, Bob, I think he should join your track team! He'd be a very valuable player!" Mrs. Arnolds interrupted.  
"Betty, I think you're right. Would you like that.err."  
"Inuyasha."  
"Yeah."  
"I want to, but I have detention for the next two days." He bit his lip, unwilling to meet eyes with the teacher.  
"But remember, tryouts are all week long!" His eyes brightened.  
"Oh yeah!" Mr. Welks clapped his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"By the looks of it Betty, we have a new track star!"  
  
~*How did you like that chapter? Horrible? Bad? Good? Great? Please review! Remember my little rule. No reviews, no next chapter! Plus, I usually have the next chapter done right away, it's just that I'm waiting for reviews, so the faster and the more you send them in, the faster the chapters come up! OK, that's all for my little notes. Ta ta!*~ 


	5. Detention and Tryouts

Chapter Five:  
Detention and Tryouts  
  
Inuyasha dreaded going to school for the next two days, but alas, there he found himself. Sitting in the back of the bus, smashed against the window seat by Kagome and Souta, not that he minded. He remembered to steer clear of Mr. Hibbs and his temper and remain polite and quiet with Mrs. Plorey, since he was on thin ice. In Art they colored their pictures, preparing to put in a background tomorrow. Last night Kagome had forgotten to ask her mom about Japan, so they really just chattered all History, Mr. Washington gave them until the end of the week. Inuyasha was dreading last period, even though he rather liked Computers. Their computer teacher let them play a games the whole time, and Kagome and Inuyasha competed against each other in Chicken Invaders [and yes, that is a real game!]  
  
Kagome instantly felt bad about leaving Inuyasha there, to bear the worst teacher in school.  
"Inuyasha," she said apologetically, as the bell rang. "Be good, alright. Everyone will be here to pick you up later!" Before really thinking, she got on her tippy toes and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, blushed, and ran hurriedly through the door. Inuyasha delicately touched his cheek, counting how many kisses he had ever gotten. Three total. Not bad, but he knew that by all of the boys at her school, that was mediocre. Sighing, he pushed open the door to room 204 and slid inside. [Dah, dah, dah, duuuuuum!]  
  
Only Bryon sat there, annoying Inuyasha with his perfectly pressed shirt and short, shiny blond hair. Rich people were so.damn annoying. Yet, he found it satisfying that Bryon flinched when he saw him, rubbing his still sore black eye.  
"Sit!" Mrs. Plorey commanded, and he complied, not wanting to get on her bad side.  
"As punishment for actions, Inuyasha you will write: I will not fight in school and for you Bryon, I will not throw frogs! Begin!" Inuyasha sharpened his pencil and looked at the sheets of paper that were on his desk. This wasn't fair! Bryon had thrown that frog at him, he was marking his own grave! Then Inuyasha had to have Kagome wash his hair last night to get off the slime, not that she minded. In fact, she said she loved his hair. He grinned to himself.  
"Something funny?" Mrs. Plorey snapped. "Get writing! You wouldn't want an extra night of detention, would you?" He shook his head, ignoring the muffled giggles from Bryon and started scribbling with his loopy scrawl. I will not fight in school. I will not fight in school. I will not fight in school. Whoa! It was getting boring already! When his hand started getting cramps, he counted his sentences. [Not, not like one by one, but you know how you put it in rows and columns and multiply? For example, writing that five times across and five times down would give you 25. Get it? Good!] Only 250! Man. He checked the clock. 4:50. Only ten more minutes of torture. Not only was writing it torture, it was looking at Mrs. Plorey's ugly, paunchy face!  
  
Inuyasha rubbed out the kinks in his hands and sighed again. Not a minute has passed. He continued writing, and then he felt something hit him in the cheek. He picked it up and examined it. An.eraser? His attention immediately snapped towards Bryon. Mrs. Plorey glared at him and he adverted his gaze back down towards the paper. What a wench!  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ten hours, he was taking the after school bus, greeted by a happy Kagome.  
"How are detention Inuyasha?"  
"Feh!" She rolled her eyes.  
"Ramen?" He suddenly got really hyper and ran to the kitchen. Kagome smiled.  
  
***  
  
TRYOUTS  
  
Inuyasha arrived a little late(this is a few days later), homework was murder. A few of the kids were finishing up, and Mr. Welks grinned when he saw him.  
"I trust you have the form?" He nodded, handing the coach a little slip of paper. He briefly surveyed him and flashed a thumbs up.  
"You will run the course once, you will be timed. Are you ready?" Inuyasha cracked back his shoulders and nodded, prepping at the starting line.  
"Ready, set, GO!"  
  
***  
  
"Son, that was some of the best racing I've seen in all my long years!" Coach Welk's eyes were crinkled in a smile.  
"Look up on the main bulletin board, everyone who made the cut will be on it." Inuyasha grinned again and walked cockily from the track, ego rocketing sky high.  
  
~*I FINALLY UDPATEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW BUSY I WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, I'll stop yelling. Please review, and your reward will be a short chapter, (lol) called Dimmed Hope. Sounds promising. * cough * 


	6. Did I Make the Cut?

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Six:  
Did I Make the Cut?  
  
This is a slightly depressing, EXTREMELY short chapter. Inuyasha looks on the bulletin board to see if he made the team. Not gonna reveal any more  
than that.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do this a couple of times. Inuyasha isn't mine and never will be. Thanks for the reviews, and check out my other story,  
Kitsune Krush, it already has three chapters up.  
  
The slip telling the results of the tryouts was delayed for some odd reason and that burned Inuyasha up. Plus, he really couldn't run unless it was gym, which was only twice a week since they were being loaded down with homework and many tests.  
  
During the next week or so, Bryon was shooting him evil sneers and superior looks. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles threateningly, but Kagome gave him a warning glance. Finally, after what seemed like a zillion decades, the slip was up. Everyone who had signed up was eagerly crowded around it. When the cluster of kids finally fell. Inuyasha practically pressed his face up again the paper. Ryan. John. Zack. Jordan. Michael. BRYON! Starting to get a little nervous, he scanned the entire list, then repeated the procedure. He wasn't anywhere on it! But the Coach had said he was so good! He didn't make the cut! But.but why?  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was the end of the day. Kagome had been trying to comfort him, but he just wouldn't be helped. He HAD to know why he didn't make the cut! Inuyasha swung open the gym doors and stomped over to Coach Welks who was putting away the gym equipment.  
"Inuyasha, nice to see you here!" He smiled a little half-heartedly.  
"Why didn't I make it, Coach?" he snarled, amber eyes flaming. The timid little man bit his lip and stood up, and gazed at his toes.  
"The truth is.we've been informed that you.you wouldn't be the best person for this team."  
"BY WHO?" he roared. Someone nervously touched his arm.  
"Calm down," Kagome whispered, so that her lips barely moved. He just rolled his eyes.  
"You pick fights, got a detention on the first week of school, and you're grades aren't the best!" His eyes widened.  
"But-but I only started school just a while ago!" Coach Welks looked really disappointed.  
"Sorry son, maybe next year." Inuyasha stormed from the gym, Kagome at his heels.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"That piece of crap, Bryon. This is his fault!" Suddenly, a murderous look came over his now hardened eyes.  
  
~*I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL! AND I LIKE IT! Lol, just had a bottle of soda, CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!! OK, I'm glad I got at least three more reviews! 12! I'm on my way.  
  
PREVIEW  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
Settling A Score  
  
"BRYON!" Inuyasha stormed to find the boy sneaking out of detention, since Mrs. Plorey had been called to the office.  
"What mutt face?"  
"You'd better shut the hell up!" Inuyasha raised his fists.  
"Are you challenging me to a fight?"  
"HELL YA!"  
  
Later days!~* 


	7. Settling a Score

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Seven:  
Settling a Score  
  
Yay! An Inuyasha and Bryon battle!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own his ears!  
  
"BRYON!" Inuyasha stormed to find the boy sneaking out of detention, since Mrs. Plorey had been called to the office.  
"What mutt face?"  
"You'd better shut the hell up!" Inuyasha raised his fists.  
"Are you challenging me to a fight?"  
"HELL YA!"  
  
He snapped his bony, brittle fingers twice, and two big, stony looking thugs(much resembling Crabbe and Goyle) rushed to stand behind him.  
"Not so tough, now are you?" He grinned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"So that's it? You have to thugs do your work for you? You ain't so tough." Bryon veinpopped, and closed his eyes, then opened them. His entire body was shaking with rage.  
"INUYASHA! I CAN FIGHT!"  
"Yeah, sure." He prepped himself in a fighting stance.  
"Or, are you just mad that I made the team and you didn't?" His face flushed with anger.  
"No, a rich brat like you probably just bought your way in."  
"Maybe, maybe not. But obviously the coach thought you unfit for the team."  
"SHUT UP! STOP DELAYING! I BET YOU CAN'T FIGHT!" Inuyasha didn't care if everyone heard him, not that there were really any classrooms near the gym.  
"Sam. Ryan." His gaze now adverted to his thugs, he snapped his fingers again, and in flash, each of them were by Kagome, there big, thick arms wrapped around hers. She struggled but to no avail.  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!"  
"Aww.you want them to get away from your * girlfriend *." Inuyasha blushed, but it quickly went away.  
"NO! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE'S NOT PART OF THIS!"  
"Oh, but I am afraid she is. Unless you forfeit, some "things" are gonna happened to your little 'friend.'"  
  
* * *  
  
(I was gonna end here, but I didn't, because, first I would get murdered, and second, the title wouldn't pertain to the story)  
  
Realization struck Inuyasha like a cold bucket of water.  
"I knew you couldn't fight." Bryon looked at Ryan and Sam, whose grip tightened on the fragile girl.  
"They're crushing me!" Inuyasha smelled salt. Oh no she was crying and in pain!  
"LET HER GO!"  
"Not unless you forfeit." Bryon smiled with his row of crooked teeth. Inuyasha tried to formulate a plan so he could be heroic and save Kagome, and still kick Bryon's ass.  
  
Bryon, standing proudly, eyes closed, arms crossed, didn't see the bullet of white come flying towards him. * BAM * In a matter of seconds, and unconscious kid with a few welts, black eyes, and bruises fell crumpled to the ground. Inuyasha towered victoriously over him. Sam and Ryan growled deep in their throats and continued to squeeze her arms.  
  
"Ow.Inuyasha.help."  
"Kagome!" * WHACK * * THUD * In five seconds, two unconscious thugs plummeted, making a minor earthquake. Inuyasha ran quickly over to a falling Kagome, and catch her.  
"Thanks Inuyasha.my arms.are hurting so much." (And you would, too if two, two hundred pound thugs grabbed your arms. * wince * That hurts just thinking about it.)  
"Kagome.I'm sorry, I should of.you shouldn't of followed." His heart was pounding heavily in his chest. It was all his fault she was in pain.  
"It's.OK, but can we go home now?"  
"Sure." With that, he hoisted her on his back and carried her home.  
  
~*Aww..... The end of another chapter. So, hate it, like it, love it? I can only find out of you review!  
  
PREVIEW  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
SECERET REVEALED  
  
"Inuyasha.what is it.exactly.that you have ears like this?" Kagome asked, as she lay sprawled out on her bed, Inuyasha on the floor, as she massaged his ears. Between his growls of pleasure, he said, "You.you.really don't know?" She shook her head.  
"Is it bad?" He sighed, leaning more into her hand, getting comfortable, and replied, "Kinda. Well, I might as well start from the beginning."  
  
Later days!*~ 


	8. Secret Revealed!

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Eight:  
Secret Revealed!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FREAKING HEADS *takes a deep breath * I'm OOOOOKKKKKK!  
Summary of Chapter: Inuyasha tells Kagome about himself, more along his demon side since she knows about his past. Oh, this is another short, filler chapter.  
~~~***~~~  
  
When they arrived everyone was waiting for them.  
"Kagome what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi cried. Alarm was evident in her eyes.  
"Oh mom, it was awful!" She slid weeping off of Inu's back and hugged her mom. He felt horrible, having Kagome be put through all of that.  
"I'll be outside." Gramps gave him a small tip of the head to know that he acknowledged him.  
  
Inuyasha trudged to the front of their property, and sat on one of the many shrine steps. Kagome.That was that he could think about. How could he let her down like that?  
  
What had it been, twenty minutes, half an hour? He just watched the cars glide smoothly by and the occasional yapping teenage girls giggle as they walked by him. Suddenly, her scent hit his nose. Inuyasha no longer smelt tears, but he smelled something practically worse.fear.  
"Um......uh..Inu..yasha?" she mumbled, as she walked down the steps and sat next to him. "Why are you outside?" He couldn't meet her in the eyes.  
"I let you down." His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, surprised.  
"I let those guys hurt you! I should've protected you."  
"It wasn't your fault! Bryon had you in a pretty tight situation, and my arms aren't so sore anymore." Golden eyes met chocolate brown ones and she smiled.  
"Why don't you come inside, and eat? We're having pizza." A small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, he followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, they were in Kagome's room. She was sprawled out, and Inuyasha was lying on the floor, letting her rub the kinks out of his ears.  
"Anyway, thanks for worrying about me." He nodded.  
"Inuyasha, why..why do you have ears like a dog?" She felt him stiffen in her hand, but he suddenly relaxed, the ecstasy of having his ears stroked out shadowed anything else.  
"Then, you really don't know?" he inquired after a while.  
"No, why would I?"  
"Your mom knows."  
"Mom?" She cocked her head to the side, but continued her little ministration on his cute, velvety ears.  
"I heard her talking about it with your grandpa."  
"So, are.you.not human?" she asked, gawking at him. Inu sensed slight fear, but puzzlement more than anything else.  
"I guess I should start from the beginning."  
  
* * *  
  
"First of all, I don't know much about my parents, but I'll tell you what I DO know. My dad was a powerful dog demon, who roamed around in big country sides in Japan, long, long ago. My mom, was a human, obviously, and she didn't want me, so she sent me to the Sengoku Jidai Orphanage." Kagome caught the soft, sad undertone in his voice.  
"Oh, Inuyasha." She nuzzled her soft cheek against his ear and it twitched cutely. "I'm sorry."  
"Whatever," he muttered, but was purring deep in his chest from the soft contact against his ears.  
"So, that makes you a half demon?"  
"Yup, I'm a hanyou."  
"Oh cool!" He perked up, careful not to snatch away from her hand by mistake.  
"You mean.you don't think I'm.."  
"Inuyasha, didn't we already go over this. I like you for who you are!" Whoa! Kagome practically said that she LIKE him! A HANYOU! How could she have fallen for him that fast? No. He dismissed it as wishful thinking and sighed, as afternoon turned into night.  
  
~*SEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU I OWNED HIS EARS! How did you like that chapter? I know I ask this every time, but I think it is my duty to remind all you guys. Wow, I wrote two chapters today, just for all you adoring fans, lol. Remember, you can e-mail me anytime if you have any comments, questions, suggestions that you want to talk about privately. Thanks!  
  
PREVIEW  
  
CHAPTER NINE:  
ENVENTUALLY  
  
Naraku's cold eyes bore into Kikyo's.  
"So, are you ready to tell me the plan.Naraku?"  
"Yes, I figured out that she can * summon * the pieces of the jewel from Japan! We'll write a ransom note, and then.we'll finally have what we truly desire! Send for Kagura and Kanna." Kikyo nodded and disappeared from the room.  
"Finally, you'll be mines, Kikyo! With that * dog * gone, she'll come for me! We have a fighting chance, as long as his doesn't find his powerful Tetsusaiga!"  
  
Later Days!*~ 


	9. Eventually, Part One

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Nine:  
Eventually, Part One  
  
As you probably already know, Eventually has two parts. Part one focuses on the budding relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome. Part two mainly centers around Naraku and Kikyo, into their 'relationship' and it reveals a little more about the Shikon no Tama, at least in my story. You will find that the title: Eventually relates to both parts.  
  
Disclaimer: Only retards wouldn't know that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.  
  
Kagome woke, with the bright rays of the sun filtering through her lashes. There was her big, pink, fluffy sheet laying on top of her, but she didn't remember putting it there herself. Shrugging, she snuggled back down to sleep, but suddenly, she heard soft snoring by the edge of her bed.  
  
Timidly, she peered over, to see Inuyasha curled up in a ball, giving out faint, wheezing snores, ear twitching occasionally in slumber. Kagome smiled down at him, watching his now babyish looking face as he slept on. Not being able to resist, she rubbed one of his velvety ears, surrounded by his mane of white silver hair. He snorted, then peeked at her with one eye.  
"Morning."  
"Whatever. What time is it?" She growled at him and snatched her hand away, forgot the adorable part!  
"Hmph! Wouldn't you like to know!"  
"Why am I sleeping in YOUR room wench?" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"You idiot, don't you remember I was touching your ears and you fell asleep."  
"Yeah right!" She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and repeated over and over, 'I will not loose my temper'. Restored, she opened her eyes, but couldn't sustain a glare.  
"Well, it's Saturday, what do you want to do?"  
"I dunno." Inuyasha crawled into a sitting position, then rubbed his eyes.  
"Do you want to go play laser tag?" His eyes lit up, though he didn't know what it meant, the word 'laser' got his attention.  
"What's that?"  
"It when you're in this dark place, and you try and hit the other person's target with your laser gun. I saw an add for it in the newspaper, sounds like fun. You should be good at it." He couldn't suppress a smirk, and stretched his arms behind his head.  
  
"So."  
"So?"  
"Get outta my room, I need to take a shower!" A blush creeping over his cheeks he quickly picked himself up off of the floor and made a hasty retreat.  
  
Kagome quickly gathered up her supplies, a towel, some fresh clothes, a new bar of soap and some Herbal Essence Shampoo. Yawning, she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, shifting around his dark room, foraging through the lumps of clothing scattered on the floor for some clean ones. How he could tell I honestly don't know, but maybe it has to do with his good sense of smell. A gleam caught his eye. The golden trimming of his box he hadn't been able to unlock shimmered, though no light entered his room. Shrugging it off, he sprawled himself out on the bed and waited for Kagome to come out.  
  
When she did finally emerge from her refuge, she smelt wonderful to him, and he couldn't get enough of it, and went into the bathroom while it was still warm and the mirror was still foggy from steam.  
  
A few minutes later, after a quick shower, he stuffed his clothes on and went downstairs. Kagome was happily eating some toast and juice while Sota, still in his pjs, was falling asleep in his cereal. Buyo, the Higurashi's extremely fat cat, lay rolled up into a paunchy ball by the steps, obviously still asleep. Inuyasha prodded the lump with his shoe and went to get a pop tart.  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair. Ms. Higurashi looked at everyone happily, while Sota snored, making little bubbles in his milk, and Kagome crunched on her toast, seemingly deep in thought. Inuyasha, leaned back in his chair and ate in silence as well.  
  
* * *  
  
The bus deposited them at the New Millennium's Virtual Game Room. It was a shiny, silver metallic looking building with smooth, clear glass windows, and a dark interior. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in, slightly dazed. Glowing green and blue lights illuminated the walls, giving it a slightly eerie feel to it. Inside, there were some kids with virtual reality helmets on, some driving in souped up vehicles, some kicking thin air, others screaming in terror. The smell of food wafted from wafted from somewhere. It was hard to see, so Kagome and Inuyasha kept bumping into each other.  
  
Suddenly, a man wearing a glow-in-the dark outfit game rushing up to them. His features were distorted from the light from his uniform.  
"How may I help you?" he asked, grinning.  
"We want to um.play laser tag."  
"Of course, that will be twenty five dollars." Kagome mumbled some incoherent sentences, and slammed the money in the guy's outstretched palm. He pulled a mini flashlight from his pocket and handed it to her, along with a map.  
"Have a nice day!" With that, he bounded away.  
"OK." Kagome's eyes shifted to the map. "If we go left, then take another right, we should get there early, so it won't be crowded." Inuyasha nodded and kept close to her.  
  
It was sounded easy, but was the exact opposite. This Virtual Game Room was an ongoing maze, filled with twists and turns, and Kagome-can't you believe it!-got lost from Inuyasha.  
"KAGOME!" They were in an empty hallway, and his voice echoed everywhere.  
"Kagome." he whispered. This place was freaky, and no doubt she would be extremely scared, though he could see in the dark. Creepy things popped out of no where, kids loud shrieks suddenly pierced the silence, making you jump out of your skin, and the dark. It clung to your skin, dimmed your vision, rendered you helpless. Sometime, Kagome dropped the flashlight, and had to grope around to get it, usually bumping her head on the wall.  
  
She jumped, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.  
"Calm down, stupid girl."  
"Inuyasha." She mumbled, leaning into his touch. He had saved her! She was so scared. Kagome turned to face him, his silver hair standing out even in the darkness, she nuzzled at chest, which is where she came up to on him.  
"Inuyasha," she sighed again, snuggling up against him. Glad because of the darkness, he blushed. Why was she suddenly showing so much affection?! Not that he minded, her warm little body rubbing against his, in a submissive gesture. He bend down, so his lips were almost touching hers, then suddenly, another echoing shriek made them jump back.  
  
Blushing to the roots of their hair, they turned away from each other, until Inuyasha perked up.  
"You see that?"  
"LIGHT!" Entwining her small hand with his large one, she tugged him down the hall, until they winded up in a room, with a few employees milling around. They perked up when they saw them.  
  
"Good morning. Are you here for laser tag?" (What are the odds of THAT happening, them bumbling around in the dark and finding the EXACT place that they were looking for in the beginning but I'm too sleepy and lazy to do anything else)  
"Yes!"  
"I see you've already paid." A girl, maybe 17 or 18 in age with brown hair and brown eyes pointed to a sticker with the Game Room's logo on it that glared from on the flashlight. "Well, grab your gear over there, and go out through that door, or would you like us to explain the rules?"  
"Explain," Inuyasha muttered, while pulling out the largest gun they had and a little target looking this with a strap around it.  
"You put that around your waist," the girl said. "Would you like some help?" She grinned and her eyes twinkled with mischief.  
"No wench, I don't even know you!" he barked as Kagome flushed with anger. How dare she make a move on her guy! Wait! She gulped, as her blush increased. Did she just call Inuyasha HERS? Well, of course they kissed a couple of times, but that didn't make them an 'item.' Clearing her throat, she turned away, fidgeting with her belt.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Jenn!" (Don't forget people, this is the US! Say it with me now, US! Not Japan!)  
"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowing. Why was he being so hostile towards this girl? The other male employee stepped forwards, trying to cool down the fire that was raging between them, well let's say good fire on her side, since Jenn likes Inuyasha, and bad fire on his side she he hates her.  
"Ok, here are the rules. You have your guns and your targets. The object of the game is to hit your opponent's target with your laser as many times as you can before your thirty minutes is up. Understand?" They both nodded.  
"What course do you want?"  
"What course." Kagome's voice trailed off as she turned around, face normal color.  
"You can choose what setting you want, like the mountains, countryside, desert, space." Kagome turned towards Inu.  
"What do you want?"  
"Mountains," he grunted.  
"Mountains then." The man nodded and pointed towards the door behind him with his index finger.  
"Go through there." They nodded, opened the door, and walked in.only to be dumbfounded at what awaited them there.  
  
*******************  
  
(If I didn't like you guys so much, I would have stopped it right there! You are my FRIENDS. But since HOPEFULLY you are going to PELT me with reviews for this chapters and tell me I'm the best writer in the world and you love my story * coughs and dodges rotten fruit * I'll continue)  
  
The room was completely black, dark and eerie with the echoing of their footfalls.  
"Inuyasha.something must be wrong." Kagome practically latched herself on him, whimpering. Why was she so afraid of the dark? (You will find that out in later chapters) "We have to go back."  
"Kagome." His deep voice was soft as he held her close. Of course HE, the ALL MIGHTY POWERFUL hanyou wasn't afraid, but it felt good being relied on.  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash a light. They shielded their eyes and went they opened them, they were on the peak of a high cliff, almost out over the edge. Small crops of vegetation were scarce because snow blanketed it. A few small, trees, shriveled and frozen stood against the now raging wind.  
"Why is it so cold?" Kagome sneezed, teeth chattering as she rubbed her arms.  
"I dunno."  
"Maybe they're fans around here, but cool special effects!" Suddenly, her eyes went dark.  
"Oh Inuyasha!" She batted her eyes lashes and snuggled against him once more, luscious lips only inches from his. Kagome brushed his cheek and jawline with feather light touches and traced small patterns on his collarbone. For a minute, he forgot the cold, and growled in contentment, eyes almost closed. But they, widened, as Kagome raised herself close to him, lips touching, just barely. He closed his eyes, and then ZAP! (I bet you're all wondering what happened there)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he stared down at his waist. Kagome.Kagome had shot him with her gun! He growled deep in his throat, as he watched her do the victory dance, a small point on the green bar next to her target.  
"YOU!"  
"I DECLARE WAR!"  
"WHY YOU!" With a battle cry, he leapt after her, gun poised.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome was running faster than she had in her life. Inuyasha was only a mere few feet behind him, and knowing him, he would do something even trickier to either get her to beg for mercy, or rack up a lot of points. Of course, she knew it was a dirty trick, but it was just too easy. Kagome had wanted to kiss him, but, it would have ruined her whole plan.  
  
There was a flash of white and she found herself getting plunged into some cold snow. She turned around, shivering, to see Inuyasha, standing victorious over her, a grin on his face. Closing one eye, he aimed, and shot her target. ZAP! She moaned. Nooooo! Now they were even in points. He dropped down next to her, putting his mouth very close to her ear.  
"That's what you get wench, for tricking me like that." His hot breath was on her ear. She shuddered, stifling a small moan and looked up into his now playful golden depths. He stroked her cheek with his free hand, and then ZAP! OH NO!  
"INUYASHA!" she groaned. He got up, and grinned at her. Kagome stood, chocolate brown eyes screwed up in anger.  
"You tricked me!" she yelled.  
"Just like you did me. Now prepare yourself!" ZAP! Now he was beating her three to one!  
  
Fear overcoming her the most, she ran, ran like the wind. There was a slope, and she ran down it, breath coming out in short pants. She couldn't hear Inuyasha behind her, he was light on his feet and fast, VERY fast! ZIP! Something rushed by her, and soft white silver locks brushed her face. She stopped, then she got an idea. As he landed, she aimed her gun, but he was too fast. ZAP! Four to one. ZAP! Four to two!  
"Yay! I scored."  
"No fair!"  
"Now it's my turn!" Kagome sprinted towards him, ready to hit, but he.dodged her right when she was about to shoot! Then, he stuck out his foot and she tripped. It took a very long time, but his arms came out just in time to save her from a mouthful of snow. She exhaled, but then tensed as he turned her towards him. A grin played at his lips, one cute little fang hanging over his lip. She was certain he was going to kiss her, to catch her, he needed to tuck his gun away, and it was currently in his belt.  
  
No, she was wrong, terribly wrong. ZAP! He had the reflects of a skillful hunter, and Kagome was his prey.  
  
It went on like this, for quite some time. Until another blinding flash ran through the room and it was back to its dark state. They heard a door swing open on its hinges, and a small rectangle of light was cut from the darkness. The door! It was Jenn opening it, but still. Kagome ran for it, Inuyasha strolling casually, hands stuffed in his pockets. They hadn't know who won, they had been ZAPing each other so much, that they had lost count.  
  
Jenn gawked at Inuyasha for a while, until saying, rather loudly, "Let me look at your belt." She grinned as the irritated hanyou handed it to her. "Ryan, you get hers." Ryan beamed at Kagome as she dropped the belt in the guys hands.  
  
"Sixty! Whoa!" Jenn cried. "That's the high score ever to be made in thirty minutes!" It looked like she was going to latch onto Inuyasha, but stopped when Kagome gave her the death glare.  
"Thirty Five. Looks like you won!" Kagome pouted, but couldn't help to contain a grin. Inuyasha looked just like a puppy who had been rewarded after learning how to sit. His amber eyes were bright and a smile was stretched across his face, but he couldn't stop himself from giving a superior snort, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, thanks for playing laser tag, big guy!" Inuyasha face faulted, then jumped up.  
"SHUT UP YOU!"  
"WHERE'S THE EXIT?" Kagome yelled over the shouts and growls.  
"THERE!" Ryan pointed to a large double door.  
"THANKS!" She dragged a screeching Inuyasha away from the little room.  
  
They winded up back near the entrance. It was slightly brighter than before, but Kagome still couldn't see very well.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Me too."  
"Can you smell any food?" She had quite adapted to the fact that Inuyasha was a dog hanyou, and he was always wonderful to have around. Kagome felt him tugging at her clothes; she followed and winded up in a vast cafeteria, but the lights almost blinded her.  
"C`mon Inu, let's eat."   
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Kagome, how did they do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"That stuff, in the laser tag room."  
"I guess it's some sort of virtual reality," Kagome replied simply starting on her chicken sandwich. (YUM!)  
"Oh. But it all felt so real. How?"  
"Honestly, Inuyasha, I don't know."  
"Hm," he mumbled, then started sniffing. His eyes fell on his pizza and he started attacking it like a starving dog.  
"Inuyasha! Please try to act civilized. People are staring!" Kagome cried, but melted at the confused, hurt look in his eyes.  
"Aw.but I'm sure you didn't mean it." She put her hand tenderly on his cheek. He swallowed. His heart was beating so furiously in his chest, and his whole body burned as if on fire, especially where she was touching him. Oh, how did Kagome DO this to him?"  
"O.K." 'Eventually Kagome, eventually you're going to be mines' he thought with a grin and dived onto his pizza.  
  
~*~*~*I FINALLY UPDATED! I knew you guys were going to kill me if I didn't soon and I was dying for some reviews so I did it. Oh, on the laser tag thing. I know that there is no technology out there that is so realistic and cool like in my story, but HEY it's a FIC! I'm sorry, I'm really hyper for some reason. So, how'd you like it? A little Inu Kag fluff along with action and a few steamy moments. I won't be able to update tomorrow early in them morning, because I'm going to the town fair. Cool! I can't wait! I'm really going to have fun, and I hope you loved this chapter! Please review! I love ya all! Later days!*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Eventually, Part Two

Chapter Ten:  
Eventually, Part Two  
  
A/N: This chapter is all about Kikyo and Naraku. They're plan is coming together, and Naraku is falling even deeper in love with her, yuck! Sorry, no Inu/Kag fluff in this chapter, not even Nar/Kik fluff, just the Shikon Shards, ect.  
  
Disclaimer: -sigh- why do I even bother? I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The mansion was dark, even though it was late morning outside. The bright sunlight couldn't even struggle through the thick drapes. A small girl, clad in white, with dark glittering eyes, holding a mirror swept through the hallways, filled with scrolls, viciously expensive pieces of artwork, and long, musty carpets. The girl turned the corner, her pale, wispy white hair clinging to her face, as she stepped into a large room. A crackling fire roared in the hearth, in a red armchair sat a man.  
"Yes, Kanna," he said, his deep voice echoing throughout the room.  
"Naraku." Her voice was devoid of emotion. "It is almost time."  
"Good. Now where is Kagura, I expected her to be here on time!" he snapped, long, pale fingers grasping the arms of the chair in anger.  
"I will get her." The girl seemed to glide away.  
  
In a few minutes, she returned, with a woman, much taller than herself, with short black hair pulled up and a long, sweeping kimono.  
"What do you want now Naraku!" the woman growled. She was less creepier than Kanna.  
"Kagura, I told you to be here an hour ago." Naraku didn't turn to face her, instead his eyes, a cold, writhing red, continued to gaze at the fire.  
"I slept in so what!"  
"You want the Shikon Jewel, do you not?" he asked.  
"Yes," she growled, knowing he was getting the better of her.  
"Is everyone ready?" he questioned, now turning. His pallor seemed to stand out as his dark hair framed his hideous face. (Sorry, I think Naraku is so UGLY!)  
  
"Yes. But what about Kikyo!? She gets to sleep it!"  
"She is not needed yet, Kagura."  
"Needed for what?" came a sleepy voice. Kikyo, wearing a long, dark dress was peering critically at Naraku, as she stood in the tall archway.  
"Ah, my dear Kikyo. I thought, you might want to be present for this."  
"Then why didn't you wake me up!" she yelled. Naraku tensed.  
"Well, I might as well tell you the whole scheme, now that you are going to be mines." The last part of his sentence had been all mutters. Kikyo glared at him.  
"Sit." She spat at Kagura and Kanna, then swept to the seat placed beside him.  
"You. . . are in love with Inuyasha, am I correct?" Kikyo's lips turned into a sneer.  
"What of him?"  
"Do you know why he was an orphan? Do you know why his mother discarded him in the streets, more likely the orphanage? Do you still ponder on the fact of your abandonment? And Kagome's strong likeness to you." Kikyo glowered at the mention of Kagome, but nodded.  
"Inuyasha's father was a powerful dog demon that practically ran the lands of Japan long ago. He crushed foes with one swept of his fangs, he ruled the western lands. Such a powerful foe he was. Yet, he had one weakness. Humans. A particular human to be exact. Inuyasha's mother, Saoko. At the time she was pregnant, and he had found quite a few Shikon Shards and was bringing them home. Knowing that he would be at least three times as powerful with them in his possession, I devised a plan. Long before Kagura and Kanna, we raided his house, finding Saoko in labor. To save his son and wife, he gave up his life for them. How tragic." His voice was cold, and merciless, as a small snicker was issued from him. "Saoko was most upset, and as Inuyasha grew older, she refused to grow close to him, knowing that one day, she would have to give him away, for his protection. I knew not that he was so powerful then, and I don't even think he knows of his potential. For, his father had left him a gift. He had already made plans with a sword smith to make him a most glorious, dangerous sword. It was entrusted to him, in a long box that he has had all of his 17 years, yet he is unable to open it. But, if we kill him now, he won't pose as a problem." Naraku stopped and drew in a deep breath, studying Kikyo's reaction.  
"So. . . that means Inuyasha is a demon?"  
"Half demon," he corrected. Kikyo seethed.  
"That's why he has those horrible, ugly dog ears!" she screeched. (OH NO YOU DIDN'T! proceeds to beat up Kikyo. She dissed Inu's ears!)  
"Yes. So, you do not care if. . . he dies?"  
"Why should I! He is a thing of the past, a worthless half demon not worthy of me."  
"My dear Kikyo, I was hoping you would say something like that!"  
"No what of me and Kagome?"  
"That," he began. "You will find out later. Here." He handed Kikyo a sheet of slightly crinkled paper and a quill.  
"Write to Inuyasha. A distress letter. So that he will come fleeing to your rescue!" Naraku chuckled darkly.  
"Kanna, Kagura, are you prepared?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now my plan proceeds!"  
  
~*Whew! I wrote that all in one sitting! Please review. I want at least 20 before I give you the next chapter! If you find a glitch in the story that I didn't smooth over, don't hesitate to e-mail me so I can fix it and the story will be even! Thanks all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
PREVIEW!  
CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
THE NEW MOON  
  
Inuyasha stared up at the sky. He had been unusually edgy and snippy lately. Suddenly, his body pulsed he was changing! His claws disappeared, his amber eyes turned violet, his ears turned into human ones, and finally, his hair was black.  
"Another stupid new moon!" he growled, though it was much less impressive.  
"Inuyasha." Dammit! He hated not knowing who was sneaking up on him, even if it was Kagome. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Omigod, what happened?"  
  
Later Days~* 


	11. Night of the New Moon

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
Night of the New Moon  
  
A/N: I think some of you took the "pelt" thing too seriously, lol. But, I have to uphold my promise, I do have more than twenty reviews. I see this is going to be a long night ~sigh~  
  
In this chapter, the note doesn't arrive to the house, yet. But, Inuyasha is faced with the New Moon. It has practically been a month since he's been there, but I've decided to extend the time period for a bit, even if I didn't let that on in early chapters. Inuyasha and Kagome grow even closer. So, basically, it's an extremely short filler chapter to keep you guys satisfied until I can come up with the big mega chapter or chapters(depending if I want to break it up) when Inuyasha gets the letter and they have to go to North Dakota to defeat Naraku!  
  
Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS MINE!!!! * cough cough *  
  
Inuyasha sat, out on the front steps of the Higurashi's mini mansion. (Remember, they don't live in Japan, but I'm kinda making it the same) His head was tilted to the sky, soft white hair blowing in a light breeze. Ruby red and brilliant gold painted the horizon as the tinted sun slowly fell. It would happen soon, the night where he would become human. When he was younger, he used to long for this night, where he could be just like everyone else, though no one could see it since it happened at night. Kikyo loved him that way when she would sneak in his room to see him. (It's NOT what you think you hentais!)  
  
Though, now a different feeling conquered the old one. He felt vulnerable and weak, even though he really didn't have enemies. (HA! That's what you think Inu!) Kagome made him feel different. She. . . made him feel accepted, and subconsciously, that's what he began to do, accept himself.  
  
Now the sun began to sink. His whole body felt tingly. He was starting to change. Slowly, his claws retracted, his ears turned into normal ones, his amber eyes slowly faded to a deep violet-gray, his fangs shrunk, and his hair slowly dissolved into a fluid black color, also decreasing in the process. A large feeling of emptiness and weakness flowed through him. He cursed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Dammit! How was she able to sneak up on him like that? He was used to being able to hear her or smell her sweet scent when she approached. "Inuyasha, is that you?" "Who else would it be?" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome squinted at him. It was hard to him from this distance in this darkness, so she made her way over to him and sat down.  
"Inuyasha," she said softly. "What.happened? You look different."  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" She tugged on a piece of his hair.  
"Yeah I would! We're. . .we're friends you know." She tensed, she had almost said, "You're my boyfriend you know!" Kagome blushed. Of course she knew she liked Inuyasha, but he already had a ~girlfriend~ somewhere, and he wouldn't be able to return her feelings. She choked back a sigh, feeling the half demon farther slip away from her.  
"Y-yeah," he stuttered. He had almost hoped that Kagome would say boyfriend, but she didn't. Who could ever love a hanyou anyway?  
"Well, every full moon, I lose my demonic powers until the sun comes up. It's that simple." Kagome nodded and thought for a while.  
"Hey Inuyasha. When we first met, well kinda, you said you didn't know much about your dad, and the other day you told me all about him. What was that all about?"  
"I didn't know you too well then, I mean, I thought you would hate the fact that my dad was a 'demon'!"  
"No, I think it's pretty cool." She smiled at him, suddenly leaning her head on his shoulder, soft black hair mingling with his. Even in his human form, Inuyasha thought she smelt wonderful. Kagome sighed, snuggling closer, watching the stars twinkle in the sky.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll always be here for you, no matter what," she mumbled, closing her eyes in contentment. And, even though she didn't know it, in that moment, she just promised and did something that Kikyo never could.  
  
~*I know you guys hate me for giving you such a short, filler chapter, but I had to. I still haven't finalized my plot for the next few chapters, but I still wanted to maintain my promise. I hoped you liked that chapter! Stay tuned! LaTeR DaYs!*~ 


	12. Realization

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
Realization  
  
I know y'all are gonna kill me for making this chapter so short, but it has to be done. It's getting kinda late and soon my dad is gonna be yelling at me to get off of the computer. I really need to get my own!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! HE'S ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dives behind a table to hide from angry lawyers* You'll never get me alive!  
  
Warmth. Security. Comfort. All true to what she felt. Kagome snuggled closer to the thing that was making her feel this way. In her hazy mind, all she felt was a pair of strong arms securing themselves around her and a soft shirt. Kagome blinked, trying to clear the fuzziness from her mind, and looked up. It was Inuyasha. He had turned back into a hanyou. She knew he'd be angry at her, but what the heck! She'd might as well enjoy it while she could.  
  
Inuyasha moaned in his sleep. What had happened? All he remembered was picking up Kagome, in his hanyou state, and putting her on the couch, where he soon fell asleep. Kagome was cuddling up against him, a small smile playing across her lips. Suddenly, he realized he had the urge to go. Go as in relive himself in the bathroom. Badly.  
  
Biting his bottom lip, he lifted Kagome to set her on the couch, head resting on its arm. She whined and whimpered, and started frowning. Kagome. . .Kagome LIKED having him there? Impossible. Holding the urge to pee over everything else, he practically dove into the bathroom.  
  
When he came out, Kagome was up, rubbing her eyes, yawning.  
"Morning." He nodded. Now what was there to say? Kagome wanted to nuzzle against him again. She knew she was too affectionate for her own good, but she couldn't help it. When he saw Kagome's worried eyes upon him, he suddenly saw someone else-Kikyo. Kikyo. When was the last time he had gazed upon her heavenly face? Of course, Kagome was pretty and all, but Kikyo. He missed her with all his being, Kagome couldn't nearly fill the void.  
  
(INUYASHA! YOU BAKA! Didn't you JUST hear Kagome say she'll always be by your side in the last chapter? ~sigh~, what a retard. Inuyasha: WHAT! Me: Where did you come from? Inuyasha: * takes out Tetsusaiga * Kagome: Inuyasha, you are a baka! Inu: Shut up! Me: Baka! Kagome: Why do I even like you? BAKA! Inu: SHUT UP! Me: BAKA! Both: BAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA! Now that I have shown my clear view on Inuyasha's sudden Kikyo pangs aka urges, let's get back to the story)  
  
A small sigh escaped him.  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked timidly, afraid of being barked at. His eyes were glazed, and his ears didn't twitch to acknowledge that she had spoken.  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
"See ya later." He began to shuffle away.  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
"Bed," he muttered, stifling a fake yawn. Kagome's yawn dropped. 'So he didn't like sleeping with her?' She blushed, that didn't come out right. 'What did you expect, Kag? You know he loves that girlfriend of his. There's no room left in his heart for you.' Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. This was no time for crying! She had became tougher with Inuyasha's presence.  
"I'll just go take a shower." Biting back a depressed sigh, Kagome shuffled to the bathroom.  
  
In his dark blue room, Inuyasha took out a pen and started scribbling on a piece of paper. After a few minutes, he growled in frustration, crumpled the paper, and threw it to the ground. This went on for a half an hour, until finally, he grinned at his piece of work. So immersed in what he had accomplished, he didn't notice Kagome peering through the crack in the door. (KAGOME! Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock? My word. * shakes head *) Inu cleared his throat, and started to read what he had written.  
  
"'Dear Kikyo. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you. I went through another full moon, and I wished you were here, so we could be together. Remember Kagome? She's a great friend, but whenever I look at her face, I see you, smiling at me. My heart aches for you. She's OK and all, but could never fill your place. Sometimes I wish that my time here would just end and I could come back to the orphanage with you. Do you miss me, too? I haven't gone a day without thinking of you, Kikyo. I should have never had taken up this damn offer! No words that I can put on this paper could describe how much I long for you. To hug you, to feel your lips. I hope that we will never be separated again. Lots of Love, Inuyasha.'" Once he was finished reading his very absorbing, romantic (* gags while running away from Inu holding the Tetsusaiga *) letter, he picked up Kagome's scent, along with the overpowering scent of salt-she was crying.  
  
Kagome, not bearing to stand another word, fled from the house, sobs echoing throughout it. Inuyasha, confused, reread the letter, and bit his lip. Kagome had heard the whole thing! Did she really care that much? Was it possible?. . . No! He shook those absurd thoughts from his head. No, she was only upset because he had finally said aloud what he thought of her. Nothing more than a friend, but of course, our confused, lovesick puppy doesn't get that yet.  
  
'I didn't mean to listen. I was going to knock, but it was open, and he started talking, and he mentioned me and. . .and. . .' Kagome dragged her hands, wet from her tears from her face, and ran to the park, running past the exact bench she and Inuyasha had sat on previously, and fled to a little forgotten valley, only she and another person knew about.  
  
Not looking where she was going, she ran right into that someone!  
"Ow!" she groaned.  
"Watch where you're going you idiot!" roared a very familiar voice. "Kagome?"  
"S-S-Sango?"  
"Oh Kami Kagome, what's wrong?"  
"N-Nothing, what's wrong with you Sango, you seem madder than usual," Kagome joked, forgetting her troubles for the moment. Sighing in defeat, they both told each other their tales about the boys and their budding relationship.  
  
"So, you are starting to love Miroku?" Kagome asked after Sango finished. She blushed.  
"I guess so! I can't believe it! That perverted, lecherous." she seethed.  
"Whoa, cool down. What happened?"  
"Just when he was about to ask me out--don't look at me like that Kag, it wasn't wishful thinking-when a pretty girl came along, probably a prettier girl and Miroku ran off and started groping her like hell!" Kagome hugged Sango. The girl was probably very sad and wounded deep down, but kept up her tough exterior. Sango wasn't prone to sobbing.  
"Don't worry Sango, it's OK to cry, we're best friends!" Kagome pointed out, and as soon as she did, Sango began to bawl in her arms. (I know, very OOC, but without their feudal Japan worries they can cry over whatever I want them to! * grins evilly, then runs from people carrying pointy sticks *) Once she was spent, she turned bloodshot eyes to Kagome.  
  
"Soooo.what happened with you and Inuyasha."  
"He has a girlfriend. At first I didn't mind, because you know, I didn't like him, but stuff started happening. We kissed, twice." Kagome struggled to hide her blush. "But we never took it to the next step. . ." On and on Kagome talked, while a very patient Sango listened intently.  
". . . And that's when he said we were just friends, I was just a replacement for Kikyo, and I was a said, pathetic excuse for his true love." Tears started to stream down her cheeks again.  
"Don't worry Kagome, it'll turn out alright in the end."  
"R-R-Really? But HOW?"  
"You have to talk to him."  
"NANI! I can't, I'm too embarrassed, mad, upset, broken hearted."  
"Whoa, I didn't mean NOW. Hey Kag, wanna come over my house for a while, until you feel a little better?"  
"Sure, but I need to call my mom."  
"Got it covered." Sango flipped out her cell and handed it to Kagome.  
  
Soon, they began the slow walk home. A few stray tears still ran down Kagome's face, but she was determined to keep her chin up. Spending an afternoon with her best friend would be great.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When they arrived, Miroku was no were in sight. Sango offered Kagome some covers and they curled up underneath them and talked.  
"I don't know why I even bothered to practically fall in love with him, he'll be leaving in a few weeks or so! Then I might not ever see him again!"  
"You've got a point."  
"Kagome."  
"Huh?"  
"You've have to take my words seriously. You've GOT to talk to Inuyasha eventually, you can't avoid him and hide out here forever."  
"I know Sango, but it'll be hard, after what I heard." Kagome nibbled her lip, thinking of Inuyasha's harsh words. ~She's OK and all, but could never fill your place!~ ~I should have never taken up on that damn offer! No words that I can put on this paper could describe how much I long for you. To hug you, to feel your lips~ This words continued to plunge her into cold. 'Oh Inuyasha, how can I still love you after all that you've said? Obviously you have no place for me in your heart. Kikyo has, though. God, I'm so confused. Why can't I forget, forget what he said?' 'Because it burns you' said a sad little voice in her ear. 'He wounded you deeply.' 'God Inuyasha, I CAN'T every speak to you again!'  
  
~*~*~*~*A SIMPLY CANNOT write an IY fanfic without angst. What would a romance be without AGNST? Lol, It's getting late. I'm slowly going delirious. * mumbles * Only flame if you must! * cringes * Oh, I forgot to tell everyone. My new baby cousin, Hallie, was born today. A whole nine pounds! Yay! * dances the I'm going delirious dance * Well, I want to get flooded with reviews, lol. I know what that'll mean for some of you. Giving me reviews that says 'floods' over and over again. LOL . Those are fun! I just got in an extremely perky, happy mood in just like two seconds, so I'd better end this now before I go whack on you! Later days!~*~*~*~* 


	13. The Arrival

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
The Arrival  
  
It was almost dinner time when Kagome returned. Desperately trying to keep quiet, she snuck into the house.  
"KAGOME!" She jumped out of her skin and turned to see who had spoken. It was her stooped, short little Grandpa.  
"Where have you been?" he asked.  
"At Sango's house."  
"When did you leave?"  
"Earlier."  
"Why?" Anger was bubbling up inside of her.  
"I DO HAVE A LIFE GRAMPS! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" she snapped, but her eyes suddenly teared up a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I've been kinda moody lately. Gramps, I'm really sorry."  
"It's OK Kagome." She gulped, and nodded, then went to her room, hopping onto her bed and slamming her face into her pillow.  
  
"Why do I feel so bad?" 'Because you can't compare to Kikyo' the annoying little voice in her head reminded her.  
"Shut up!" she moaned. "But why does that name seem so familiar?"  
  
A few minutes later, she was called to dinner. Inuyasha was already there, looking down at his feet. Kagome couldn't bear to meet eyes with him, for one thing it would hurt her even more, and she would melt when she saw what was in them-probably sadness.  
  
Kagome chewed her chicken in silence and sighed. When she was done, she picked up her plate, put it in the sink, and walked to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
"DADDY!" she called, chasing the car on little short legs, rain blurring her vision, mud splashing her knees. But, two restricting arms came around her shoulders.  
"Daddy, where is Daddy going with. . .?" she sobbed.  
"He's leaving. We had fights, so we thought we should part." She couldn't tell if her mother's tears were part of the rain or were her own.  
  
"But. . .will. . ."  
"No honey," she said in a shaky voice, almost drowned out by the rain, Her mother scooped her up into a hug, holding her close.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome woke, hugging herself tightly, shivering, then looked at her clock. It was almost time for school! She quickly got up, took a quick shower, grabbed a mini cinnamon waffle(you know, those small ones that you pull apart, no syrup needed! They are good!)and her backpack. Then she walked outside, and sat on the steps, the wind blowing and tickling at her face. Kagome heard the door open, then slam again, She knew it was Inuyasha, because the hesitant steps he was taking towards her. Before he could get any closer, she got up, adjusted her pack, and walked all the way down the steps, going towards the bus stop although she was ten minutes early.  
  
When the bus finally did roll down the corner, Kagome detoured from their usual seat at the back and took a two seater, face practically pressed at the window. This continued the whole day. As soon as Inuyasha would approach her or try to talk she would make a small noise in her throat, and walk away, trying to keep her tears at bay.  
  
* * *  
  
TO INUYASHA  
  
Kagome hadn't talked to him since yesterday. He thought he was going to die if he didn't hear her sweet voice, gaze upon her face, or make up with her soon. Somehow, probably subconsciously, she had made him weak for her. She refused to talk or even look at him.  
"Man, you got it bad," Miroku commented, clapping Inuyasha on the shoulder.  
"Where did you come from?" he snapped, resisting the urge to flick a pea at him with his spork(we have those at my school, a fork and spoon stuck together they suck!).  
"Around man, around."  
"Stop being a smart ass, and tell me what you mean!"  
"Kagome's not talking to you, and she's usually so sweet and forgiving, according to Sango."  
"How did you find out?" he snarled. Miroku set down his tray, and took an agonizingly long time to chew on his cheese steak before replying.  
"Well," he said, thickly, before swallowing. "I was coming out of the bathroom, still thinking about what happened with Sango. . . when I heard of your misfortune."  
"So you have girl troubles, too?" Inuyasha asked.  
"You're right, I mean, I haven't been scoring very many points with Sango."  
"Then why should I trust advice from you!" Inuyasha retorted, tearing into his cheese steak like a starving puppy(a VERY CUTE puppy I might add!)  
"Because. Well, I think you should try to apologize."  
"Dude, I've tried, she's just being stubborn."  
"Ooh, the mighty Inuyasha finally admits that he was wrong! A Kodak moment!" Miroku cried sarcastically.  
"Idiot, I never said that!"  
"You were thinking it!" Inuyasha gave up and sighed.  
"OK, I kinda was an asshole with her and Kikyo."  
"Who's Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha then had to go through the painfully slow history of Kikyo and him.  
"Man, you DO have it bad!"  
"Stop rubbing it in. Now what should I do?"  
"Well when you get home. . ." And they spent the rest of the lunch period scheming and dreaming about the two girls who had practically captured hearts.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha, who was currently at the kitchen table slurping up ramen, looked up eagerly when Kagome came by and dropped a letter on the table. Without another word she walked away. Inuyasha growled in frustration, but the letter made him stop and rip it open. His face went pale as he read the lines, grin disappearing off of his face instantly. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. Without a second thought, he burst into Kagome's room.  
  
"KAGOME!" he cried. Obviously the urgency in his voice had proved to much for her.  
"What?" she asked, turning towards him. Curiosity was masking her depression. "It's Kikyo! She's in trouble!"  
  
~*~*~~*Muwahahaha! I decided to stop the fillers for a least a few more chapters. I knew you guys were getting bored of them, and instead I stuck in a nice little cliffhanger! Death threats are OK, lol, as long as it's nothing too brutal. Constructive criticism, comments, complaints, and/or flames are all welcome. Thanks, I love ya all! See ya! Later Days.*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Putting Together the Pieces

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
Putting Together the Pieces  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.  
"How?" Some evil part of Kagome wanted to be jealous, since the only reason he started talking to her was because of Kikyo. 'But you kept pushing him away' spat a little voice in her ear. 'Besides, she might not be such a bad person!' Kagome mentally shook herself, Inuyasha needed her.  
"Look." Kagome gingerly took the letter from his hand. It was slightly crumpled and tattered, but otherwise still pretty clean.  
  
It read:  
Dear Inuyasha:  
It's me! Naraku has threatened to kill me if you don't bring  
half of the Shikon no Tama to his mansion in Whitewood, South Dakota!  
Do not come armed, or with the police. If you bring Tetsusaiga, I'm  
dead! Please help me baby!  
Love,  
Kikyo  
  
Kagome swallowed hard and looked up at Inuyasha, whose mouth was twisted in a frown, amber eyes alight with a fierce, burning anger and concern.  
"Kikyo. . ." he muttered, clenching his fists so hard that his claws dug into his skin. "That damn bastard Naraku is gonna pay!"  
"Inuyasha." He felt a small hand on his shoulder. "We'll save Kikyo, don't worry, but we need a plan." He nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess. But what is the Shikon no Tama and a Tetsusaiga?" he murmured. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes lit up.  
"Remember when I told you I used to live in Japan when I was little? It's time to ask my mom about that."  
  
* * *  
  
Gramps and Ms. Higurashi sat on the couch, Gramps all giddy with excitement, Kagome's mom flooding a tissue with tears.  
"Now, now Saori, don't overreact!" he reminded, patting her on the shoulder. "It's about time we told Kagome all about her past!"  
"But Dad. . .My baby, she'll have to bear the pain all over again! I mean, she has practically forgotten about what happened. . ."  
"Saori, you cannot lie!" Gramps snapped.  
"I guess you're right," she sniffed, then wiped her face. "Now, where should I begin?" 'Why is Mom flipping out so much?' Kagome wondered. 'I haven't even TOLD her about the whole Kikyo hostage thing'  
"With Dad."  
"OK, your Dad and I. . .had some. . .issues, and we decided it was better if we went separate ways."  
"You mean divorce?" Kagome received a sharp glare from Saori, but continued.  
"Yes, divorce. We used to live in Japan, but without you father supporting us. . ., it was a stretch, so we moved to America when you were very small. That's why your name isn't American."  
"Is that. . .all?" Kagome asked. It couldn't be! It too simple! Her mom shouldn't have flipped out over something so simple, I mean, Sango's parents were divorced, lots of kids went through it! Saori hesitated, glancing uneasily at Gramps, sighed, then nodded. Kagome, who still wasn't convinced, let the subject drop. There was something else, she was so sure of it!  
"What about the Shikon no Tama?" Gramps grinned, and his eyes glittered with glee.  
"I always hoped that you would ask something of that importance! Now, ahem, the legend of the Shikon no Tama . . ."  
  
* * * Two Hours Later * * *  
  
"Then the Jewel broke, and was shattered into many pieces. . ."  
"Dad," Ms. Higurashi interjected softly. "Why don't they just read some of your old scrolls?" She pointed towards the two teens, fast asleep, snoring softly. Gramps veinpopped then smiled, and shuffled off. (I DON'T CARE IF ITS OOC! ^_^' I'm GLAD that I am the cause of all of your frustration! * rambles on and on * Now, even I don't know what I'm talking about. *sweatdrops * Back to the fic!)  
  
A few minutes later he returned, throwing down zillions of long, dusty, old scrolls. Inuyasha and Kagome popped up, blushing furiously.  
"Read up." He turned to go.  
"Hey, old man, what about the Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha cried.  
"Aw yes. The sword forged from a demon's fangs. Hmmm. . ." he trailed off. "I regret that I don't know much about that. But, I do know someone who does!"  
"Who?"  
"My old friend Totusai(how do you spell that?), we play cards every Sunday! He lives two blocks down, to your right. You can't miss it! He has a bull in his front yard! Now I'm off to take my afternoon nap." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, and sighed.  
"Guess we'd better get to work."  
"You said it."  
  
~*~*~An extremely short chapter, sorry guys. Oh, I did add more description about the letter. I just want to ask all my reviewers. Do you want me to postpone a chapter for shout-outs? Stay tuned for the next chapter: So There IS Some Truth Behind Those Dusty Old Legends! See ya soon! Later Days!*~*~*~ 


	15. So There IS Some Truth Behind Those Dust...

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
So There IS Some Truth Behind Those Dusty Old Legends!  
  
"Look!" Kagome cried all of the sudden, eagerly jabbing a finger towards something on the scroll.  
"What?" Inuyasha yawned, blinking his eyes with fatigue.  
"Finally, something good about the Shikon no Tama!" she squealed. True, they had been poring over scrolls for more than five hours now, and it had been getting boring from the start.  
"What's it say!" He scrambled up from his spot on the floor to sit beside Kagome.  
"It says that the Shikon no Tama burst out of someone named Mirdoriko during a fierce battle that lasted seven days. It gives immense power to demons and humans. Many centuries ago, someone broke it, shattering it into a hundred pieces all over!"  
"What an idiot," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome gave him a sharp sideways glance, but cleared her throat, and continued.  
"It says here, priestesses of the Higurashi shrine collected most of the pieces and hid them away in their shrine, just before they were gruesomely killed by demons who wanted the jewel for their own questionable purposes." Before Kagome could continue, a warm, tingly feeling swept through her body, but it was over just as quickly as it came.  
"You OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered. "But do you know that means? It means my ancestors were the ones who put most of the Shikon no Tama back together!"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Duh, my last name is Higurashi AND we used to live in a shrine when I was little. I remember!"  
"But how will that help you GET the jewel?" Kagome shrugged, but paused when that fuzzy feeling swept through her again. She dismissed it.  
  
"I dunno, but don't worry Inuyasha. We'll save Kikyo." He nodded.  
"Hey, thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Helping me with Kikyo after. . ." Inuyasha gulped and forced himself to look at his feet instead of her eyes. He felt Kagome's soft hand lift up his chin to look at her face. She smiled.  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I told you I would I always be there for you, and that was a promise. Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed!" She removed her hand, waved, and walked to her room, leaving Inuyasha staring out blankly at her.  
'What was that all about?' he thought, touching the place her hand had been a moment before.  
  
^_~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went through another boring Tuesday school day, and as soon as they got home, made preparations for meeting up with Totusai.  
  
"OK, we'll ask him about the Tetsusaiga and go."  
"Yeah, if he's as weird as your grandpa. . ." Kagome giggled.  
  
They followed Gramps' directions. Two blocks down to the right. Soon, they arrived in front of a little, cute stone cottage, the front yard blocked off by a thick, wooden picket fence, an ugly, odd looking bull sun bathing in front. Kagome stared at the beast in horror as Inuyasha knocked on the door.  
  
An old man appeared, looking irritable. He had a receding hairline, wispy gray hair pulled up into a small ponytail, and bulgy eyes with tiny dot pupils.  
"Uh. . .are you Totusai?" Inuyasha ask. The man's eyes bulged(if that is even more possible) as he took in the dog hanyou before him.  
"I. . .Inu. . .yasha?" he murmured.  
"That's me old man. How is it that you know my name?"  
"Son of the Great Lord Inutaisho!" he cried. "Come in, come in!"  
  
A few minutes later, they were siting cross legged on wood floor.  
"You still haven't answer my question old man!" Inuyasha snapped, while Kagome shoved him in the ribs.  
"That's Totusai to you, Inuyasha."  
"Whatever."  
"I never thought that I would ever see you again! Inutaisho's strict orders were to tell you, if I was to ever cross paths with you."  
"You're not making ANY sense!"  
  
"Allow me to explain. You have probably come to believe that no one ever loved you, right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, that is not true. Your mother, Saoko, was married to the great dog demon of the Western Lands, quite a while back. Anyway, to make a long story short, your father was coming home one day with jewel shards, when a demon, named Naraku raided your home while your mother was conveniently giving birth," Totusai sighed. "To protect you and your mother, he gave up his life!"  
"That fricken BASTARD!" Inuyasha raged, growling furiously, fangs bared. His now intense amber eyes were narrowed in anger. "NARAKU IS GOING TO DIE!" Kagome's eyes, which were always a soft where tapered into slits.  
"How could he do something like that! Taking Kikyo hostage, killing your dad!" (You know when Kagome's mad, stay out of her way!) "So, what happened to his mom?!!"  
"Emotionally scarred by Inutaisho's death, she didn't want to get to close to Inuyasha, knowing, regretfully one day, she would have to give him up."  
"But WHY?"  
"Because, Naraku was sure to come back, and kill you, before you got to your treasure."  
"What treasure?"  
"The Tetsusaiga."  
"So, what IS the Tetsusaiga actually?"  
"The most glorious, and powerful of swords, that I forged from your father's fangs!" Totusai cried triumphantly, puffing out his chest. "Able to kill a hundred demons with a single swipe of the sword!"  
"Amazing!"  
"Yes. So, you. . .still have that box, right?"  
"What box?"  
"A long thin one, rimmed with gold. Please tell me you have it!"  
"Oh, yeah THAT box, I have it old man. Now, you're sayin that inside that box, is the Tetsusaiga?"  
"And it's sheath," he corrected.  
"Whatever."  
"So, what do you need the sword for anyway?"  
"Totusai, you're sworn to secrecy. If Kagome's parents knew what we were about to do, then we'd never be able to do it! A close friend of mines has been taken hostage by Naraku!" He blanched.  
"Inuyasha, you fool! You think that only two of you can go against Naraku's army! You are going to need some help, like the police!"  
"But if we involve them, Kikyo will die!" The old man stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
"Well, you'd better have some pretty good alliances, and you NEED to starting unlocking Tetsusaiga. Now leave! I have to prepare for tonight's bingo game with Taro(Kagome's Grandpa)"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and Kagome followed his suit, then they walked out of the house.  
"How are you going to get out the Tetsusaiga?"  
"How am I supposed to know!" Inuyasha growled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Stupid old man!"  
  
~*~*~I love being evil!!!!! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I just had a zillion Kit Kat bars! Sugar Rush! ^_^* Don't forget to e-mail me or review. Don't be afraid to criticize, just tell me how I can improve! Well, I'm supposed to be studying and I'd get into big trouble if someone found out I was writing fanfiction! x_x' Well, see ya! Later Days!*~*~*~ 


	16. Unlocking Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
Unlocking Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword  
  
Disclaimer: * Earlier * Inu: No one owns me! * snort * Moon: SUUUUURRRRRRREEEEEEE. Kag: Inuyasha! * looks at dog boy evilly * Inu: What's that look. . . Kag: SIT BOY! (So I watch and worship the dubbed version, so sue me!) Inu: * slam * Moon: Of course, Kag owns the puppy!  
  
* Later, Looking Back On Past Events *  
  
Inu: Well, that was pointless Kag: Yeah. Moon: So what, I'm the author I can do whatever I want to! Inu: Like what? You can't hurt me! Moon: Oh really! * cackles little flames appearing behind me * Inu: * whimpers and hides behind Kag * Kag: What a baby!  
  
"How's it going Inu?" Kagome asked. They were back in his room, Kagome on his bed, elbows propped up, hands holding her face.  
"Shut up!" he rumbled.  
"SORRRRRY GEEZ!" she yelled, and rolled on her back, head hanging over his bed(you know, upside down)  
"Whatever." Inuyasha ran his hands over the box slowly, feeling warmth spread through his fingers. Stupid claws hadn't worked. Kagome's odd Grandpa's unlocking talismans had no effect. How was he supposed to open it? Kikyo. . . She was depending on him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice a huge, ugly, yellow wasp buzzing around his window. Glowing red eyes gleaming with malice, he turned, and flew away.  
  
* * *  
Elsewhere. . .  
  
"Is. . .is he coming Naraku?" Kikyo asked quietly, looking deeply in his eyes.  
"Of course, his love for you is too great!" the demon spat(and yes I am aware that he is currently a hanyou, BUT it sounds SO much more evil if I say demon! So ;p). Kikyo grinned, but suddenly, Naraku turned towards her.  
"Kikyo. . .is your love for him this strong, too?" he asked, a twinge of jealous mixed in with his deep, cold voice.  
"I. . .I. . .of course not! Naraku how could you ask such a stupid question!" she snapped, not daring to meet eyes with him. "Who could ever love him?" (ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inu: Just back away slowly. . . Moon: Mine! * chases him * Inu: HELP! * runs away from corrupted kid * Kag: Why should I?)  
"Just a thought that crossed my mind. Dismiss it."  
"So, the army, it's ready right?" Kikyo inquired.  
"Yes, the biggest accumulated in centuries."  
"But why do you need such a big army, I mean, he's only one little hanyou!"  
"That is where you're wrong! If he brings Tetsusaiga, and others, that'll be just enough, not even including Kanna and Kagura."  
"What do you mean OTHERS?"  
"Powerful alliances," he grunted, and turned away from Kikyo.  
  
* * * BACK WITH KAG AND INU * * *  
  
'Think Inuyasha, think!' chimed the little voice in Inu's ear.  
'Where did you come from?'  
'That doesn't matter! Now, think, what do you need the sword for?'  
'I dunno. It was an heirloom, soooo. . .'  
'YOU IDIOT! TTTTTHHHHHIIIIINNNNNKKKKK(Translated=think)  
'To protect Kikyo.'  
'AND.'  
'And what?'  
'What other helpless little girl needs you?' (Consciences ARE EVILLLLL!)  
'Kagome!'  
'Bingo.'  
  
The box started to shine and glow, illuminating his face with golden light. Kagome gave a small shriek, falling off the bed, landing on her head, as Inuyasha growled when glittering sparkles of light shattered from the box and flew everywhere.  
  
He shielded his eyes with his sleeve, and when it finally disappeared, the box was gone, and in its place was a small, rusty, little sword, that looked like it couldn't cut paper-wet! Next to it lie a moderately good sheathe.  
"THIS IS WHAT THE OLD CROON WAS BARKING ABOUT! THIS LITTLE RUSTY ~STICK~ OH MY GOD!"  
"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned, rubbing her head. "Stop yelling it hurts."  
"Get outta my room then."  
"Fine." Kagome flipped her hair and walked out of his room, clenching and unclenching her hands in anger.  
  
"Oh great. How am I supposed to protect anyone with this sad excuse for a knife!" Inuyasha gripped the sword so hard it almost cut his skin, and slipped it easily into its scabbard, then slid it under his dresser.  
"I'll come for you later(he'd better!)," he mumbled, then went after Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~Sorry for the short chapter, but look on the bright side! No filler! Inu: Damn straight! Moon: Let me guess, you just appeared out of thin air? Inu: Right Kag: Honestly Moon. . . Moon: -_-* * falls anime style * Kag: Anyway, I guess I'll have to go on with the announcements! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stayed tuned for the next one, that is going to be typed up shortly, it may be called A Desperate Situation. See ya! L- Moon: *pops up and shoves Kag outta the way * NO ONE SAYS MY LINES! LATER DAYS!~*~*~*~  
  
Audience: Poor, corrupted little girl. The sugar probably finally went to her head. Those were just sad(as in my little notes) Moon: I know!  
  
Audience: WHOA! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM! Moon: Thin air. Audience: Oh. Moon: I really enjoy your feedback. I love you all! Should I postpone a chapter for shout outs and a Q&A instead? If so, in your review put yes, I want a shout outs and Q&As, then ask your questions. About me personally, or about my story, like if it doesn't make sense. Or, you can request different things to come up in later chapters, I really enjoy your input and ideas. Or you could even beg for more notes. * grins * I really- Audience: OH SHUT UP! Moon: -_- 


	17. The Diary, Part One

Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
The Diary, Part One  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine and he always will be!  
  
Inu: Yeah right! Honestly, I have no idea why you even right this crap!  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, stop being mean!  
  
Inu: Feh!  
  
Inuyasha nervously poked his head through Kagome's door(you know, there was a crack, duh!) She didn't notice him, but was smiling gently as she scribbled in some type of silvery, sparkly book.  
"Uh. . .Kagome?. . ." he said quietly. She jumped, looked at him, her cheeks turning bright pink.  
"H-H-Hey Inuyasha," she stuttered, her blush increasing. He looked at her curiously, one eyebrow raised.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, as he advanced her. Kagome quickly turned her back to him. "Are. . .you mad at me?" She shook her head fiercely.  
  
"No, of course not!" Her voice was falsely high.  
"O. . .kay. Uh, what's in that book?" There was fear alight in her eyes as she snapped it shut.  
"NOTHING! AND IF YOU READ IT, YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" she cried, hands balled into fists, face red as a cherry. Inuyasha gulped.  
"Geez!" he grumbled. " Girls and their stupid PMS."  
"GET OUT!"  
  
* * * Later * * *  
  
Inuyasha sat angrily on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, when Souta walked in.  
"Hey Inuyasha! What's wrong?"  
"Kagome's keeping a secret from me."  
"Ooh, what about?"  
"How am I supposed to know! She was just writing in some little book!"  
"Is it silver?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's her diary!"  
"Oh."  
"She writes about boys and school in there."  
"Hey, how do you know that!"  
"I read it once!" Inuyasha grinned. "But now I guess she's writing about you!"  
"M-m-me?" he cried, face burning.  
"Why not? I mean, you're a boy, and you're around all the time!" Souta pointed out practically.  
"I wish I knew what she was writin` bout!"  
"You could. . ." the little boy said slyly.  
"How?"  
"I know where she keeps the key."  
  
~*~*~I know, it's extremely short, but I thought I'd add some fillers(I just love `em!) cause I want their relationship to grow a little more before they go and face Naraku, plus I am having a small case of writer's block when I try to right about Naraku's mansion and the trap, etc. BEWARE! MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! LaTeR dAyS*~*~* 


	18. The Diary, Part Two

Chapter Eighteen:  
The Diary, Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: * sigh * Inuyasha finally convinced me that I don't own him! Kagome does!  
  
Inu: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kag: Hee hee  
  
So, the plan was all formulated. Souta had the key, gave it to Inuyasha, and went to go distract Kagome long enough for Inuyasha to sneak into Kagome's room and take a peek.  
"Hey KAGOME! I need your help!" That was his cue. He crept into her room, took out the diary, unlocked it, and opened it up, only briefly catching bits on the entries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ENRTY #20*~*~*~*~  
  
'My foreign exchange student came today. His name is Inuyasha, he's a real arrogant, idiotic jerk!' Inu growled. 'I really think he hates me! I took him out shopping though, but he wouldn't take his hat off during dinner! How disrespectful!'  
  
~*~*~*~*ENRTY #25*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Inuyasha took off his hat! He has puppy ears! How kawaii! They're so adorable! (I agree wit ya there Kagome!) I'm so jealous! Later I kissed him! It was my first one, and I'm sure I did it way too early, but then again. . . It was nice all the same and Inu is a good kisser!' He grinned superiorly.  
  
~*~*~*~*ENTRY #35*~*~*~*~  
  
`As I told you earlier, Inuyasha has a sword. The Tetsusaiga! He unlocked it today and all this really shiny light blew up in our faces and I fell off of his bed! OW! My head is still hurting. Plus, he yelled at me! I stomped out of his room. How could I have wasted my first kiss on him? One second, he's an innocent, sweet guy, and then he's a STUPID JERK! I still can't believe I li--'  
  
"INUYASHA!" a raging, bright red Kagome stood in the doorway. "HOW COULD YOU?"  
* * *  
  
"Kagome, I. . . um. . .I. . .it's not--" He couldn't grasp the right words in time. "FIRST YOU ARE AN UNCONTROLLABLE JERK WITH AN ATTITUDE, THEN I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED! BUT ON NO! YOU COULDN'T STOP THERE, COULD YOU? YOU WROTE ABOUT HOW TERRIBLE I WAS IN A LETTER TO YOUR GIRLFRIEDN AND THEN YOU READ MY DIARY! AM I THAT MEAN TO YOU!\? YOU MUST REALLY HATE ME!" Kagome shrieked, tears spilling from her eyes. They ran down her face in huge bursts, her whole body trembling. Inuyasha felt bad, upset, guilty, and dirty all at once. In an instant, he was at her side, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
~*~*~*BEWARE MAJOR FLUFF AND OOCness AHEAD!*~*~*~  
  
"I don't hate you," he mumbled, running his nose through her sweet, silky hair. "I don't." His grip tightened on her. He held her as if she would break in his arms, as he rocked her back and forth.  
"Please Kagome, don't cry." She looked up them, with a tear streaked face, bottom lip trembling. "I hate it when you cry. Please don't because of me. I like it when you're happy."  
"R-really? You mean it?" A small, quivering smile appeared on her face as she looked up into his eyes. 'They're so beautiful' she thought.  
"Yeah, and I-I-I uh. . .um. . .I uh. . ." He couldn't tell her how he really felt, he couldn't ask her to be his, because Kikyo still wavered in the back of his mind, so he hugged her closer.  
  
Kagome leaned into his embrace, his scent floating around her. He smelt like a forest after a crisp rain, and the sun and sky. She felt so protected, that she was certain nothing could harm her.  
  
Inuyasha felt her breathing slow-she was asleep. After a while h e tried to put her in bed, but she whimpered protest, frowning, clinging onto his clothes like they were her lifeline, snuggling deeper to him, breathing heavily. Blushing deeply, he sat down, as Kagome's hand curled around his, a small smile forming over her lips.  
  
'Kagome, will I ever be able to tell you how I feel?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Inu: That was just sick.  
  
Kag: Shut up! * blushes *  
  
Inu: Oh, so you liked it? * grins *  
  
Kag: * still blushing * Well, I. . .I. . .  
  
Moon: Hey, get a room! Now I hope you enjoyed that chapter! How kawaii was that? Keep in touch for the next chapter, Summoning the Shikon! The adventure continues! Later days! 


	19. Summoning the Shikon

**Foreign Exchange Orphan**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Summoning the Shikon**

     **Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, so shut up and leave me alone!

          **Notes:  **Kagome finds the Shikon, and they get a little aid from Miroku and Sango. 

          **Warning**:  SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD!

Kag: Come on Inu, come on boy!

          Inu: Shut up wench!

          Kag: But MoonsRain said I own you!  You're my puppy.

          Inu: Whatever.

          Kag: SIT!

          Inu: * slam *

          Kag: *starts huggling him *  Aww. . .good puppy!

          Inu: * blushes * W-what are you doing?

          Kag: My very own puppy!

          Inu: Uh. . . At least Moon's not here!

          Moon: SURPRISE!  I bet you thought you got rid of me!

          Inu: Oh no!

          Kag: * starts petting his ears *  Thanks for the new pet, Moon!

          Inu: HUH!?

          Moon: You're welcome!  Now on with the story!

**~*~**

Mmmm, warm.  Only on one other occasion had she felt like this.  When she was with Inuyasha.  But that must mean!  She opened her eyes all the way, looking at a lean chest, then up, to his face.  He was sleeping, but purring, too!  She smiled as she felt the vibrations coming from his chest.  Timidly, Kagome reached up, and stroked his face, gently fiddling with his silver mane.  If only she could always wake up like this, feeling safe, protected, even loved. . .?  No.  She released the thought, and continued to look up adoringly at his face.  Inuyasha. . .  Her Inuyasha.  It wasn't embarrassing any more, she could openly admit to herself that she was in love with him!  Deeply, crazily, head over heels in love with him to be exact.  Kagome didn't know why, but every day, no matter how much she had tried to retreat from him, she had been falling deeper in love.  Gripping his hand every harder, she leaned in closer on him—hoping this moment would last forever.

          Then, the days earlier events came flooding back to her.

          _I don't hate you, I don't._

          _Please Kagome, don't cry.  Please don't because of me.  I like it when you're happy._

          She was still awestruck by his kind words.  Maybe. . .maybe. . .he DID have a place in his heart from her, maybe he did like her, even only just a little bit.

          _Kagome no Baka!  You're forgetting about Kikyo.  She's his girlfriend!  Remember?_

          _Oh yeah, I guess I forgot._  She sighed with pain and remembrance.

* * * 

          He opened on eye warily.  Kagome's scent was all around him, along with the saddening smell of pain.  He couldn't sense any wounds on her—but that must mean—she was hurting on the inside.  Why?  What had he done?  He had practically told her he loved her!  What then?  One word popped up into his mind.  Kikyo.  He felt like a dirty two timer(DUH!)

          Kagome stretched, smiled feebly at him, and got up.

          "Hey Inuyasha no baka," she said calmly, wriggling a little from his arms.  Reluctantly, he let her go, and stretched.

          "So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

          "I think we need to figure the whereabouts of the Shikon no Tama, for one thing.  Then, you need to learn to work Tetsusaiga."

          "That _stick_?  C'mon!"

          "Inuyasha," Kagome moaned, shoving him half-heartedly.  Somehow, whenever she thought about Kikyo, all of her energy was sucked dry.  His ear twitched cutely on his head, and he yawned.

          "Yeah, I guess you're right."  She nodded, but once she got up, a wave of tingliness(yeah, I have my own vocab!  SO SUE ME! MUWAHAHAHA!) shot through her.  She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.  

          "Kagome?"  But Inuyasha's voice was distant, and echoing.  Through darkness under her eyelids, she saw a glowing, silvery, pinkish half moon floating in midair.  It was almost tangible.  So, Kagome reached out for the pearl, feeling like she was flying, and then, felt something warm and jagged in her hand.  

          Suddenly, she felt faint, and opened her eyes.  She was in Inuyasha's arms, and he was looking very worried.  

          "I have half the Shikon…" Kagome mumbled, before falling asleep.

***

          When she woke up, feeling like jell-o, she was on the couch, but the Jewel was still tightly in her grasp.  She heard voices.  Inuyasha.  Sango.  Miroku???  Kagome opened her heavy, weighted eyelids, and looking at the scene before her.  They were engaged in deep conversation, talking in quiet voices.

          "Er…what are you guys doing here?" she asked, sitting up.

          "Hey, Kagome's awake!"  Everyone scrambled over to her, and Inuyasha was the first to speak.

          "Sango just _happened_ to be walking by with Miroku, and I invited them in, it seems they want to help us on our little mission."  He grinned cockily. 

          "R-Really, are y-you sure?" she stuttered.  Geez, she had such good friends!  

          "Yeah, I come from a long line of Demon Slayers," Sango told her, flashing a thumbs up.  "Hiraikotsu has never failed me before."

          "I also have a score to settle with Naraku, giving my Kazaana!" Miroku growled, dark eyes flashing, as she indicated to his hand swathed in purple cloth, draped with prayer beads.

          "So, it's agreed?"

          "Well duh!  We're flying all the way from Montana to North Dakota.  Of course food is going to be a problem, so I devised a plan.  We are still going to get into a lot of trouble, and we are definitely going to get hurt, but who denies helping a friend, ne?"  Kagome nodded.

          "So, we'll leave a note, saying we'll come back in a week at most, flying to North Dakota on Kirara, and with her, it should only take a day or so.  Defeat Naraku, grab Kikyo, and come back."

          "Everyone ready?"

          "Hell ya!"

**~*Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter, if you haven't noticed, I have three other stories that need to be finished, so I'll finish this one up first.  The least amount of chapters there will be is 25, so sadly, the story is almost over.  But, it's getting good, right?  Please, remember to review, and I'm not going on until I get at least 65 of them.  Gomen!  Aloha!*~**


	20. The Adventure Begins

**Foreign Exchange Orphan**

****

**Chapter Twenty:**

**The Adventure Begins**

**            A.N.: I am so happy!  I got five more reviews!  Since you guys seem to like my story so much, and I don't feel good for certain female reasons *cough*, and I'd prefer to sit down, I've decided to write another chapter.  **

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so shut up and leave me alone!**

**            Warnings:  Oh, this chapter is much longer than _Summoning the Shikon_.**

***

          "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped angrily, thrusting the jewel in front of his nose.

"But how-"

"That's the problem!  I **don't** know Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, facing burning red in anger.  He was such an idiot!  "It was like a reality dream.  One minute it was all a fantasy, and the next…"  She unclenched her hands, revealing half of the pink jewel resting in her palm.  "If this is what Naraku wants…"

"We shouldn't give it to him," Miroku's soft voice interrupted.  "Not on our lives.  My ancestors were monks, and I have heard and read legends in ancient scrolls about such a thing as the Shikon no Tama.  It grants powers towards demons, and I wager that Naraku, in deed, is one."

"He's a demon?  Whoa!  But how did he get a hold of Kikyo, I mean…"

"She went to him," Inuyasha muttered, amber eyes slitted, one hand balled into a fist.  "She was a foreign exchange, he must have paid off the school and everything for an adult to be able get her!  If he puts a hand on my girl-"  He stopped when he heard Kagome give a small, pained yelp, and she looked away, and began to fidget with the Jewel in her hands.  He sighed.  He hadn't meant for it to come out that way.  _BAKA!_  "Kagome-"

"Huh? Oh, I think I hear Sango calling me!  See you later!"

"Man, you _are_ an idiot," Miroku sighed, caressing his temples with a skilled hand.

"Shut up." 

He didn't see Kagome for two hours, until she came back with Sango, who had a giant bone boomerang slung over her shoulder.  At her feet, a small, furry, white neko youkai with red eyes and two tails purred.  Inuyasha growled at it, but stopped when Kagome told him to go fetch his sword.  Once they got outside, Sango summoned her cat, and she jumped forwards, as waves of crackling orange fire surrounding her, as she grew. 

"Arigato, Kiara."  The cat smiled then yawned, revealing long white fangs.  Kagome came out of the house. 

"Okay, I wrote the letter."

"Good, now hop on."  After a few minutes of clamoring, and bickering, everyone found a comfortable position on her back, and they sped off into the dark night sky.

"It's a good thing my family went out to dinner, but I feel bad leaving them."

"Your mom will understand," Sango said gently, stroking her arm.  "Besides, we'll probably get medals for saving a girl, and kidnapping the most notorious being the states!"

"Huh?  How so?"

"Well…about five years back, a bunch of people starting disappearing, one right after another.  One 11 year old girl, then one 12 year old girl, then a 13 year old one, until he picked his way up to 20.  Then, their bodies were found slung all over in various places, like their bedrooms," she paused to give a delicious shiver before continuing.  "But, no one has been able to find him, and now, he's led us right to him!"  Kagome nodded, then diverted her attention to the hanyou, who had a grim, serious expression on his face, deep in thought.  _If I didn't love him so much, I would have stayed right back home.  What an idiot!  Can't he tell that I love him?  No, all he's worried about is Kikyo's safety, not me at all.  Our month is almost up.  We have two more weeks left, then I'll **never** see him again, and he'll be too preoccupied with Kikyo to notice…_  A tear dropped and splashed on her bent thigh.  She sniffed, and wiped it away.

"Kagome?"  His soft voice tore her from her thoughts.  "You alright?"

"Uh-huh," she murmured, blushing, turning away from him.  Kagome shifted so she could turn to Sango.  "What's your reason for coming?"

"Naraku almost murdered my parents, because since they are demon exterminators, they almost killed him.  They were in intensive care for months.  Miroku wants to wipe Kazaana from his right hand and to avenge his parent's deaths," she replied as a matter-of-factly.  "And you?"  She blushed a vivid shade of red.

"Inuyasha," Kagome answered quietly.  "Not for Kikyo, I came with him for support…"  

"Oh don't worry, he is grateful."

"I sure hope you are right."  Kagome smiled, scooted into a comfortable position, and fell asleep.

***

          She was prodded awake a long while later.  They had made camp in a thick forest.  The air was chilly, and her breath came out in a shower of frosted crystals before her nose.  Kagome shivered again.  And felt something warm drape across her shoulders.

          "It's made from the hair of a fire rat, you'll have some protection at least," Inuyasha said, blushing, not looking at her face.

          "Uh…thanks."

          "Don't mention it.  But, if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't need it!" 

          "You should talk dog boy!"  And they got entangled in a pointless battle.

          "At least they're keeping warm," Sango cried, laughing, as she snuggled deep in her jacket, picking along the ground for sticks.

          "And speaking of keeping warm…"  *WHACK*  *THUD*  Miroku fell into a crumpled heap at the ground, and Inuyasha stopped bickering to glare at him, and smirk.  

          "Serves you right, hentai," he chuckled.  After a while, they gathered in front of a roaring, red fire, and Sango told the plans.

          "Kagome bought some food for all of us for a couple of days in her bag.  Naraku's castle shouldn't be but a few miles from here, so to save Kiara for battle, we'll walk.  Now, I know he would have put up some pretty strong defenses, so we must all learn how to work weapons.  Erm…Kagome, do you-"  She shook her head.

          "I take archery, but I borrow bows and arrows from the school, we're too um… *blush* too poor to get-"

          "It's okay," Sango said in a soothing voice.  "It's our job to protect you then."

          "And I should be able to find Kikyo with my nose."

          "Right, I keep forgetting that you're hanyou.  Anyways, we'll get Kikyo, destroy Naraku, and alert the police to the scene.  He's bound to have a phone in there somewhere."

          "Yep," Kagome piped in.  _I'm not so sure coming was a good idea.  It's freezing out here, and I'm only in my darn school uniform!  Inuyasha protect _me_?  Ha!  He'll be too busy kissing all over Kikyo.  Now, I know I'm totally jealous *blush*, but…Oh, how am I supposed to compare?  Inuyasha is always talking about how much better she is than me, so I guess I really don't have a chance.  What if we die?  Or I get hurt?  Or Kikyo is dead?   I couldn't bear to see how heart-broken he would be!  My Inuyasha -  _She was broken from her sad thoughts, when she felt warm, strong arms encircle around her waist, and pull her to rest against a firm chest.  _What is he doing?  What about Kikyo?  But since he'll never look my way again, I might as well as enjoy this night, because it'll be the last we spend together._  A barely audible sigh escaping from her lips, she snuggled against him, and fell asleep.

          Kagome woke up, swimming in warmth, and looked to see Inuyasha still asleep, snoring lightly, hot breath tickling her hair.  She giggled, and his eye popped open.

          "What you laughing bout?" he asked in a slurred, groggy voice, yawning.  She giggled again and blushed.

          "You were just too cute!" she said softly, reaching to massaging a velvety white triangle.  He purred in contentment, and bent over to lick the outer shell of her ear.  She shuddered, and before they could continue –

          "Getting quite comfortable, I see."  *WHACK*

          "Pervert!  Couldn't you see Inuyasha and Kagome were having a 'moment.''"  Their faces heated up.  _Gee thanks Sango, I owe you one!_

          "My apologies," Miroku said, rubbing a throbbing red spot on his face.  "Should we set out?"

          "Definitely."  Kagome felt herself groaning, when the warmth was snatched abruptly away from her._  Might as well get used to it, Kag, it's gonna be happening more often from now on_.  She trailed behind Inuyasha, shoes crunching against the hard, frosted grass.  Sango came tramping behind her, as Miroku ran to catch up with the hanyou. 

          "Gods Kagome, you look down," she observed, putting her frozen hand against Kagome's warm forehead.  "You okay?"  She nibbled her cold lips.

          "Fine, it's just that, you know, the whole Inuyasha-Kikyo thing, he'll forget about me."

          "Oh, of course he won't!" Sango exclaimed, stopping in mid-walk to stamp her foot to prove her point.

          "But I look just like her, I'd just fade away, be a memory!"

          "I've never seen you so down."

          "That's because," she dropped her volume.  "I've never been in love before."

***

          After those long, bone-chilling hours hiking through the frigid hills of North Dakota, they arrived in front of a gargantuan castle.  It was like a zillion stories high, and was spread out seemingly for miles.  The roof was a deep, rich, bold green and it went up into an elegant point at the middle.  The walls were white, and there were long marble steps going up gracefully to a wooden patio, with an oak door.  Naraku's land stretched out for a least 100 acres, and on either side of the pathway that led to the steps, there were little frozen ponds, a those few rare flowers that could survive weather extremes.  

          What a rich bastard.

Inuyasha growled, crackling his knuckles as he flexed his long claws, baring his little fangs in anger.  Miroku looked just as determined, thick, dark eyebrows knit into a frown.  Kirara was in her small form, but was hissing venomously, as Sango just glared at the castle, hand clutching the strap that bound Hiraikotsu to her so tightly, that it turned ashy.  Kagome just gulped.  This castle would seal her fate, and the fate of the Jewel, which was currently fastened to a cheap, plastic necklace.

          "Kagome, on my back," he ordered harshly, and she obliged, not wanting to get caught in his line of fire.  Once her legs were securely wrapped around his waist, and she felt energy tremble throughout his tightly coiled muscles, and he sprung off into the air.  She sustained a yelp but digging her face in the fabric of his sweater.  Kagome seemed to have left her stomach on the ground.  Kirara had transformed below them, and Sango was on her back along with Miroku.  Inuyasha landed on the patio, and with one skilled punch, it was broken into many little splintering pieces of wood.

***

          "Ah, they're here.  Hold the demons at bay, Kagura.  You and Kanna, be polite, and greet our guests."

          "Yes, sir."

          "Of course Naraku."

          "I didn't think he would show," a voice smirked(is that possible???)  "Good job."

          "Kikyo, Kikyo, I am disappointed."

***

          "This place is thick with the scent of demons," Inuyasha growled, sniffing deeply, as Kagome scrambled off his back.  "But none are showing.  Guess they're scared."  She gave him a little push, stifling a giggle, it was more comfortable when he was confident.  They were in the "lobby."  Even to a human it smelled horrible.  Musty carpets, peeling paint, dust coating everything.  Well, at least now they had proof that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. 

          "Stop you!" she said, laughing lightly, wagging a finger, as if she was talking to a naughty puppy.  He smirked.  Suddenly, he tensed, and whipped out the puny, rusty sword from its sheathe.

          "Show yourself!"

          "Ah, what a pathetic excuse for a sword."  A woman, draped in a long, pure white kimono dotted with pink flowers, with sleek black hair pulled into a short ponytail, and ruby red eyes emerged from the shadows.  She fluttered a fan before her face.

          "What a pathetic excuse for a demon," he quipped, waving the sword before him. 

          "Then let's see what you can do!"  She brought the fan from her face, a gave it an elegant sweep.  Thick waves of wind crashed before them, and everyone was flung into the walls.  Kagome whimpered, tasting blood in her mouth. 

          "Kagome!"

          "Don't worry about that stupid human girl."

          "Shut up demon!"

          "Please, call me Kagura."  Kagura waved her fan again, and now thick, white blades flew from it, ripping into Inuyasha's flesh.  He gave a scream of pain.  

          "INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched, and began running towards him.

          "Don't come," he muttered, staggering to his feet, using the sword for support.  Before he had time to react, the wind sorceress made more broad, clear waves of wind smash into his huddled form, making him slam into he china cabinet, cracking it, shards of glass cutting into his skin.

          "Hiraikotsu!" came a voice, as the boomerang was hurled towards the demon's figure.  She muttered something, and it was blown effortlessly from her face.  Kirara suddenly launched herself forwards, attempting to knock Kagura from her feet, but she sent the razors charging for her.  They cut into her pelt, and she whimpered, falling to the ground.  Now Naraku's carpets were stained with blood.

          "My my, I think Naraku over estimated you," Kagura tisked, shaking her head with shame.

          "Shut up!" Kagome yelled, running over to help Inuyasha, picking some particles of glass from him.  "You should be ashamed of yourself!  Crawl up somewhere and die."  Kagura hissed coldly, eyes narrowing.

          "Such a mouth you have," she muttered.  "Die."  She swept her fan, sending some blades towards Kagome.  She shrieked, and tried to dodge, but some still got to her.  Her leg, left cheek, right arm, and waist was slashed.  Kagome whimpered again, staggering to the ground, clutching her wounds, watching as the blood slowly stained her fingers.  

          "KAGOME!"  Inuyasha was next to her in second, cuddling her against his broken form.  "Baka!  Who told you to come help me?"

          "Inu…yasha, I'm sorry you're hurt…"  Then she fainted.  He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.  Tears began to sting his eyes.  Was she going to die?  It was all his fault!  His heart was crumbling, and it fell into little bits on the floor.  The stench of her blood was horrible, and he sputtered.

          "Kirara, take her," he growled, gently setting the injured girl on the recovered neko, who nodded.  "Now, bitch," he began, attention back to Kagura.  "You're going to pay!"

          "Ooh, is that a challenge?  You seem quite attached to that girl, are you in love with her?"

          "That's not any of your frickin' business!" Inuyasha hollered.  _I should have been there to protect her!_  Suddenly, he felt pulsing beneath his palm.  He looked at his Tetsusaiga, which was slowly transforming.  It grew bigger, and wider, until it was a glistening, white fang.  _How the hell?  Now it's ass-kicking time!_  Kagura seemed scared.  Her mouth fell open in dumb shock, and there was a tick in her left eye.

          "No matter," she yelled, brushing her fan in the air.  The blades flew at him again, but he blocked with Tetsusaiga, and they were sent repelling towards her, slicing her kimono.

          "Naraku will hear of this," Kagura said, then disappeared.

***

          They were trudging through the musty hallways.  Inuyasha sat on Kiara, Kagome's head cradled in his lap, as he stroked a wisp of hair from her face.  Her cuts were still bleeding lightly, but not as hard as before.  Tears were threatening to overcome him again, but he blinked them away.  _Crying isn't gonna help Kagome now._  He bit his lip so hard it bled, and he licked away the drops of salty blood.  Kagome moaned, and turned, snuggling against him more.  He blushed.  

          "I would have never have thought Inuyasha would fall in love with a human girl," came a bold, rich voice echoing through the corridors.  

          "Who the hell are you?"

          "Why Inuyasha, I am most disappointed.  All this time spend pursing me, and you have yet to know my voice?"  There was a deep-throated chuckle.       

          "What do you want?  Why do you have Kikyo?  Why Kagome…"

          "Disarm yourself.  Take away Tetsusaiga.  Bring the girl and the Shikon Jewel to the end of the hallway, and all of your questions will be answered."  Then, the voice ceased.  Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.  

          "Inuyasha, don't you dare…"

          "Shut up Miroku, here."  He dumped the sword and his sheathe in the monk's hands, and carried Kagome bridal style.  "I have to.  Or Kagome and Kikyo will die."

**            Sorry for the cliffhanger!  Next chapter, _Freedom of Choice_, will be short, followed by a much larger one that I haven't really decided to on the title for.  I hope this quenched your thirst for a longer chapter.  PLEASE REVIEW.  And remember, until next time, Aloha!  **

****


	21. Freedom of Choice?

**Foreign Exchange Orphan**

****

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**Freedom of Choice?******

**            A.N.:  Sorry for the cliffie in the last chapter!  **

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *pouts*, so shut up and leave me alone!**

**            Warnings: Short, horrible chapter ahead! Sowie!**

***

He could hear his heart beating harshly, he was nervous.  Tetsusaiga was his most powerful weapon.  Kagome was injured, and her blood soaked his clothes, mingled with his own.  He still hadn't seen Kikyo, and there was no proof that Naraku was keeping her alive, or that she was, even.

          Inuyasha finally reached his destination, and pushed open the door.  The room was completely dark, and there was incense(is that how you spell it?  You know, the things you light and this really powerful scent comes out and makes your brain hurt?!)lit.  It burned his nostrils, causing him to choke, and it made his brain foggy.  He could no longer distinguish Kagome's scent from his own. 

          "So, I see you have brought the Shikon, fool," Naraku said.  "Sit."  Inuyasha didn't back down, and bared his teeth at him.  "Fine, it was just an offer.  Now, you have come, in wonder how I have managed to obtain both of the women close to your heart."

          "Shut up!"

          "Well, the answer is really simple," he began again, lacing together his pale fingers.  "I want Kikyo.  She is a beauty.  Intelligent.  Responsible.  Would make a great wife."  Inuyasha growled, body shaking with rage.

          "You better not have laid a finger on her!"

          "Ku, ku, ku, jealous now, aren't we?  But, I have you in a predicament, have I not?"  Naraku paused, to allow himself to smirk.  "You may recall how much Kikyo and Kagome resemble each other.  You have any clue?  They are twins.  Sisters.  Though, their parents had problems, and decided to part.  They would stay in Japan, Kagome and her mother would move to America.  Their father and Kikyo drove away on a dark, rainy day.  They had skid on the road, got into a terrible accident.  He died.  Kikyo lived.  But, he left strict orders, in his separate will stating for Kikyo not to come to her mother, and they obliged, with a little bit of coaxing, like 1 million dollars."

          "You sicko!  You were interesting in Kikyo _then_?"

          "Call me what you wish.  She was always a beautiful child."  He smirked again.  "Kagome, is more plain, if I do say so myself, though you may think otherwise."  Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, and pressed her firmer against his chest.

          "Shut the hell up."

          "She is dying, you know."  He felt his heart seize at those words.  "So, I will give you a couple of options.  You can leave with her, but you will not make it to a hospital in time, so I will heal her, as long as you give me the Jewel, then Kikyo will become my wife.  You could also leave Kagome here to die, and leave with the Jewel, and your girlfriend.  Or, you can give me the Shikon, and die."

          "Bastard!  I won't choose any of those. I can't leave anyone to die."

          "Ah, well then.  It's done."

          "What's done?"

          "Kagome is healed, she will be awakening soon."  _Damn this incense!  I can't tell if he's lying or not!  I can barely smell…_  The girl suddenly stirred in his arms, and he lowered her slowly to the ground.

          "Kagome…are you okay?"  Before she could respond, he could hear her walking over to Naraku, and there was the sound of a knife on metal.  He had cut Kagome's chain and stolen the jewel!  He could see the pinkish orb twinkle in the pitch blackness of the room.  The door creaked open again, and someone else came in.

          "Ah, Kikyo, so nice of you to join us."

          "Kikyo?"  She didn't respond, but he could hear her also go to stand by Naraku's side.  

          "Now Inuyasha, you must choose between these two women.  How will you decide?  Their lives rest in your hands."  Inuyasha gulped, and beads of sweat collected on his face.  It was hot in here!

          "I won't.  You can't make me!" he shouted.

          "Inuyasha, I can do anything.  I am a demon, remember.  You are just a lowly hanyou."  He heard a snicker.  It sounded like Kikyo.

          "Naraku-"

          "I will give you until the count of five."

          "Wait!"

          "One."  Okay, his brain was working in overdrive.  The woman who had stolen his heart for the first time ever, who had broken him from his life of solitude, or the intriguing little vixen who had a heart of gold?  He couldn't decide.  "Two."

          "Son of a bitch!  Wait!"  He couldn't.  Either Kikyo would be wed to a bastard, or Kagome would die, no longer from wounds, but from living in a castle with demons all alone.

          "Three."  His heart was now battering painfully in his ribcage, and his body was covered with a thin layer of sweat.  _No! I won't let anyone die!_

          "I choose both!"

          "Not an option.  Four."  _Frickin incense!  I can't smell a damn thin!_

          "NARAKU!"

          "Five." He chuckled darkly.  "Looks like I get to choose."  Suddenly, a warm, soft hand clasped with his, and lead him out in the hallway, shutting the door.  He was dreading to find out his fate, and struggled against her, but she kept a firm hold.  The girl lead him near a window, where a small patch of light filtered through.  Long black hair.  Alright.  Short.  Okay, could be either.  Brown eyes.  Hmmm…  He thought it was Kagome, but then…

          "You idiot, Inuyasha."

          "Kikyo!"

**            BUWAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!  *snicker*  Sorry for the short chapter and cliffie, but come on, give me a break!  I wrote two chapters in one day!  Remember to review, no flames, and if everything goes well, the next chapter tomorrow.**


	22. Jewel Fusion

**Foreign Exchange Orphan**

****

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

**Jewel Fusion**

**            A.N.:  Sorry for the short cliffie in the last chapter!  I promise, this one will be much longer, but it is poorly written. Oh, when Inu and Kik and Kag and Nark(nark, lol) are talking, its at the same time, so I hope you aren't confused.**

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so shut up and leave me alone!**

**            Warnings:  Longer(but not longest) chapter ahead.  DO NOT READ KIKYO LOVERS!**

**            Key: **

**            Kawaii – cute, or cutie**

~*~

          "Yes Inuyasha, I am quite surprised that you left that girl for me," she said, dropping his hand as if it was something repulsive.  "You seemed quite attached, even though you are mines.  Were you cheating?"

          "Kikyo…I…I didn't want to choose anyone!  I went through all this trouble to get you and now you are calling me a filthy cheater?"

          "Inuyasha, Inuyasha," she replied, shaking her head sadly.  "You still haven't figured us out.  You were never the sharpest person in the world."  He growled.

          "What do you mean 'us'?  You better not be hanging around with Naraku!"  She tisked.

          "Inuyasha, the girl will die, you know that."

          "She won't if I have something to do with it!"

          "But it was your fault she is locked in there with Naraku, Inuyasha," Kikyo reminded him, in a dull monotone voice.

          "What's wrong with you, you've changed!" Inuyasha barked, body trembling with building rage and the residue of fear.  What was wrong with Kikyo?  Was Kagome still alive?

          "You are correct.  I am no longer that bubbly girl you used to know, right?  Because Naraku showed me the big picture, _life_.  That is more important to me than love."

          "So you are dumping me?" Inuyasha inquired, trying to cover the hurt that lingered in his voice.  Kikyo turned her back towards him, and stooped to pick up something from the ground.  He heard her snicker.

          "No, to the contrary, I am killing you."  She was now pointing an arrow towards his heart.

***  
  


          Naraku had turned the lights on.  Bright white glares from the ceiling spilled in on them.  He was ugly with long, kinky black hair and flaming red eyes.  Kagome trembled.  Where was Inuyasha?  Why had he chosen Kikyo?  She sniffed as her heart throbbed dully in her chest.

          "Still lamenting?" Naraku asked quietly, rapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.  "You thought that he loved you?"

          "No!" Kagome cried, furiously wiping tears from her eyes.  "I knew he loved Kikyo, it's just…"

          "He will die.  Any moment now, Kikyo will be aiming an arrow towards his heart.  He will die," he repeated.  

          "NO!  NO!  I won't let him die!"  Kagome tried to pick up her feet, to run towards the door, but they wouldn't obey her commands.  _I'm, I'm paralyzed!_

          "Quite a tight corner I have backed you up into, no?" Naraku murmured, grinning wickedly.  "I know that you are well aware that you are a miko.  You can sense demon auras, like mines.  You could snatch the Shikon Jewel right out the of air, though Kikyo could not."  Kagome continued to quiver, biting her lip.

          "Y-Yes."

          "And you know that these Jewel shards will not fuse together, without a miko's help, so that I cannot make a wish, right?"

          "Yes." 

          "Well, that solves many problems," Naraku informed her, sitting back in his red leather chair.

          "It does?"  She continued to try and run towards the door.

          "You may take that bow and arrow over there, and save Inuyasha's life."

          "What's the catch?"

          "You must fuse these two Jewel shards together," Naraku answered, flourishing the two jagged pieces before her nose.  Kagome was about to say no, when she heard Kikyo yelling, and Inuyasha's scream of pain.  _Love or life?  Love or life?  I can't back down now, I have to._

          "Okay Naraku, I accept," she murmured, wiping away a tear.  

          "Excellent, I always knew you were an intelligent girl."  He snapped his fingers, making Kagome fall on her face.  She scrambled up, blushed, and brushed off her skirts.  "Now, take these Jewel shards."  He gave them to Kagome, and sat back expectantly.  _Okay, I have miko training, and if this works…I only have one chance, and if I miss it, then everyone will die!_  With her plan formulated, she brought together the two shards, and chanted some ancient spell.  There was crackling purple electricity, and just before they became joined, she snatched back once, and then continued with the ritual.  Now, a perfectly formed, pink orb lay in her palm.  She dumped it into Naraku's hands, and ran to get the bow and arrows laying on his desk, then yanked open the door.

          Kagome gasped at what she saw.

***

          Inuyasha's blood was splattered all throughout the halls, and it looked as if he had torn arrows from his very flesh.  She bit her lip, then closed her eyes, trying to locate the auras of a hanyou and miko.  She felt a tingly feeling wash over her.

          "There!  Upstairs!"  Kagome skidded on the carpet as she made a quick turn down the hallway, and groaned as she sprinted up steps.  She heard a furious growl and some dark chuckling.  Following her ears, she winded up in a bright hallway, with some light splashing from the large windows.  Inuyasha was on the ground, moaning in pain, and Kikyo stood a few yards away, arrow poised at him, waiting to strike the final blow.

          "Kikyo!" Kagome cried.  "Leave him alone!"  She looked up, and smirked.

          "So you must be Kagome.  The girl this _hanyou_ seems so attached to."  Kagome blushed, and stooped down to turn Inuyasha on his back.  A fresh spout of blood trickled from his mouth, and his eyes were closed.  She kissed his forehead.

          "You're a monster," she growled, still gripping her bow tightly.  "Why?"

          "He's a hanyou.  Not worthy of me."  At that moment, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open.

          "Shut up!  So what, he's a hanyou?  He has as many rights as you do, Kikyo! He has the strength of a demon and the heart of a human.  I admire the way he goes on when scum like you go and shove his face in the dirt!  If anything, you're not worthy of him!"  He let a small gasp escape his lips.  So Kikyo wasn't really that nice girl he used to know…Naraku tainted her…but no, she didn't like him for his ears from the beginning.  Inuyasha groaned.  His head hurt.

          "Inuyasha, kawaii, are you okay?"  Kagome stooped down to cradle his head in her lap.  "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."  _Huh?  But that's by job!_  He began to struggle, but she kept her firm grip, talking him in a soothing voice.  Inuyasha stopped, his wounds were making him light headed. 

          "All very touching," Kikyo growled.  "Die."  She shot an arrow and it sliced Kagome's cheek.  More blood trickled down her face, pattering against Inuyasha's forehead. 

          "Oh!  I'm sorry!"  She scrubbed away the splatter, and moved to get up, when he struggled.

          "No, no kawaii, stay down."

          "No!" he yelled in a meek voice, shoving her away to stand.  He scrambled to his feet.  "Don't you lay a finger on Kagome!"

          "Inuyasha, you fool, you think you can kill me when you're like _that_?"  Inuyasha stomped over to her, dodging one of her last arrows, grabbing her by the shirt collar, flinging her into a nearby room, closing the door up with a chair.  The knob rattled as she banged on the door.  (MUWAHAHA!  I told you not to read if you are a Kikyo lover, that was really stupid, though)

          "We'll leave her to the police," he said, before collapsing into a trembling, blood covered heap.

          "INUYASHA!"  Kagome ran to him, hugging him to her chest, crying heavily, when suddenly –

          "Kagome?"

          "Sango!"  From the shadows, everyone came running, Kirara holding her yellow pack between her teeth, Sango on her back, with Hiraikotsu, and Miroku staggered up behind the rear, using his staff for support.  "What happened to you guys?"

          "Nothing, just ran into some of Naraku's demons.  Why are you all healed?"  Kagome shrugged.

          "I dunno, but we gotta hide from Naraku until he recovers.  You have Tetsusaiga?"

          "Right here," Miroku said, showing her the thin scabbard.  "Now, if my calculations are correct, we can hide in this room to our right, and with our holy powers, we can create a barrier, until Inuyasha recovers."  Kagome nodded, helping him pick up the hanyou, and drag him gently into a master bedroom that looked like it hadn't been used in 50 years.

***

          It was dark.  Silver moonlight poured in from the windows, illuminating their worn, tired faces.  Inuyasha was huddled into a tiny ball in the bed, breathing heavily, while Miroku taught Kagome how to make a barrier that prevented demons from entering.  It was very draining, and she longed to go and cuddle with Inuyasha, and make all of his scars go away.  But, she had to stay up all night, to stop Naraku and his hordes of demons from coming in and killing them in their sleep.  Sango fed them and bandaged their wounds while they worked, then tended to Inuyasha.  

          Morning came, but it seemed like zillions of hours.  When the first rays of light came through, Miroku told them he didn't sense any evil near by and they could rest.  She went directly to the bed, and snuggled with Inuyasha, holding his head in her lap, combing through his tangled mane, absentmindedly rubbing his ears.  He purred and stirred a little, and she hugged him closer. 

          "You can stop now, you're choking me," came his tired, weak voice.

          "Inuyasha!  Oh are you alright?  I was so worried!"  She bent down to kiss his cheek, which now was now smooth and soft, like baby's skin.  

          "I'm fine.  Can't you see that I'm healed?"  Kagome stuck her tongue at him, glad that his eyes were closed.  She timidly ran her hand along his smooth, bare chest, checking under the bandages, to reveal his tan, even skin underneath.  She blushed when her eyes lingered too long.  "B-But how did this happen!?"

          "I'm a hanyou, remember?"

          "And I'm glad!"  She kissed his forehead again.  His eyes flickered open.

          "Did you mean it?"

          "Mean what?"

          "What you said yesterday, to Kikyo?"

          "Of course I meant it!  With all my heart!"  He smiled a warm smile that made her melt into a little puddle, and he fell asleep again.  _I know we've always had little moments like this, but why is my heart still beating so fast?_  Before she could ponder on the thought anymore, the door exploded, and Miroku was thrown backwards against the wall. 

          Naraku, and 100 demons loomed in the doorway.

          **I am sorry that I'm so evil, but I actually did this to benefit you guys.  I was going to make this a super long chapter, but I'm breaking it up into two chapters, so there will be 26 instead of 25.  Well, despite the shortness and stupidness (I just love making up my own vocab!) of the chapter, remember to review, but no flames please.  Aloha.**


	23. The Final Showdown: Inuyasha vs Naraku

**Foreign Exchange Orphan**

****

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

**The Final Showdown, Inuyasha vs. Naraku**

**            A.N.:  *sigh*  Only three more chapters left.  I'm going to miss this story so much, but thankfully, I have others, The Eternal Curse, nine chapters long, An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past, 15 chapters long, Decisions of the Heart, 23 chapters long-COMPLETE, and Silver Firelight, three chapters long.  Plus, once I'm finished with those, I have ideas for four more stories.  So, if you are suffering once this story is over (which I sincerely doubt) then you can read some of those.  They really need reviews!**

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so just shut up and leave me alone!**

**            Warnings: This chapter is medium length.  Mild language and lots of violence.  Confusing, but if you've seen the second movie then you'll get the final battle scene.**

***

          Everything was silent.  Everyone stared at the intruders, and Inuyasha hopped up from Kagome's lap, golden eyes wild with rage.  Naraku grinned at them, revealing jagged yellow teeth, and uncurled his hand to show them the completed jewel.

          "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.  Your intelligence greatly surpassed mines for quite a bit, until I realized that you, you lied to me.  Took back your promise.  This jewel is not complete."  He twirled it in his outstretched palm, showing them a small sliver of the jewel was not in place.  "You took it while the fusion was taking place.  I had pondered on my wish, and when I continued to yell out my desires, without any occurrences, I examined it, and was shocked to find a piece missing.  You care about this filthy half-breed so much that you would throw away you own life?"  As he continued to speak, Inuyasha lowered himself from the bed, while Kagome searched for, and found her bow and quiver.  "Despicable.  If you can survive my demons, come to me, find me, and I will show you what I can really do.  Attack."

          As soon as those words fell from his cracked, dry lips, the demons, of all shapes and sizes raced towards them.  Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga, glad that the room was so big.  Sango and Miroku continued to slice at the ones approaching them, but they merely regenerated.  _I have to save everyone. I can't let my friends, or my Kagome die.  C'mon Tetsusaiga, let's see what you can really do!_  Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling the sword pound, and beat, as if it had a dull heart, and it transformed in the enormous fang.  He brought it crashing to the ground, and gold light came from it, and collided with the oncoming demons, but they regenerated as well.

          _I have to believe in my sword and myself.  I want to kill!  I need to kill these demons!_  Suddenly, a surging power ran through him, and he began to vibrate.

          "I CAN FEEL IT!"  Inuyasha brought down the sword again, and white light materialized from it, in high, thick waves, and smashed into the demons, making them dissolve into crumbs(crumbs, lol).  Part of the roof was deteriorating and some of it fell to the ground from the intensity of his power.  The cold morning air whipped around Kagome's bare legs, she shivered.  He tucked the sword behind his shoulder, and stared at it with wild eyes.  "I guess my old man did give me quite an heirloom."  He chuckled for a bit.

          "Inuyasha…that was superb!  Absolutely amazing!" Miroku gushed, eyes wide. 

          "Shove it monk!  C'mon, let's go get Naraku!"  Everyone followed his lead out of the room, but they stopped in their tracks, when a girl about eight years in age, with a pale, round face, small beetle black eyes, and short white hair appeared from the shadows, carrying a small, circular mirror framed with expensive gold.

          "Another one of Naraku's minions!" Kagome gasped.

          "Give me your souls," she said in a faint whisper.  Everyone around her, except Kagome began to fall, and large, flowing white clouds escaped their lips.  Their bodies went still.

          "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?" Kagome hollered, her voice echoing around the empty, musty corridors.  The girl looked at her placidly, showing Kagome Inuyasha's face in the mirror.  He seemed to be in distress.  She looked at his lifeless body on the floor.  

          "Their souls have left their bodies.  You can either leave them like this to face Naraku, or give me yours to set them free."

          "You're all the same!" she cried, knocking an arrow into place.  "Always scheming!  How will I know that my friends will be sent free after you take my soul?!"  As she was talking, she let her arrow fly with a small _zip_.  A large, black bubble-barrier surrounded the girl, and at first, Kagome was afraid that her arrow would not penetrate it, when suddenly, it began to glow a blue light, and it zipped through and cracked the mirror.  More than one soul came from it, but four particular ones found their ways back into her friend's mouths. 

          The mirror dropped and the girl dissolved.  Was she dead?  Kagome heard groaning and turned to help a weak Inuyasha stagger to his feet.  

          "You alright?" He rubbed his pounding head.

          "I'll be fine," he told her.  "Where's Naraku?"  Kagome shrugged.  

          "I dunno, but I think I defeated that creepy girl."  She grinned at her bow.

          "Next we have to whoop Kagura's ass."  Back to his old cocky self.  Kagome patted him on the back and he winced.

          "Sorry.  Now, she's got to be around her somewhere…."  As if on cue, two swirling tornadoes smashed into the walls, making everyone tumble backwards.  The only reason Kagome didn't go hurdling down the hallways, was because Inuyasha had grabbed her by her collar, and held her close to his body.  She blushed when the wind finally died down.

          "Kagura!"  He whipped his sword from his sheathe.

          "You killed my sister," she said in a slightly trembling voice.  "You will pay!"  Kagura flicked her wrist, waving the fan, now send thin razors whizzing for them.  Inuyasha blocked with his huge sword, making them reflect, but she dodged, and they got lodged in the wooden walls behind her.  She shook her head.  "You haven't much skill with a blade!"

          "You shouldn't be talking!"  Then, something strange happened.  Some red waves began to ripple around her body, while his was swathed with blue wind.  "What the hell?"  There was a flickering, jagged gold line separating them.  _I wonder what would happen if I hit it?_  With the powerful sweep of his sword, Inuyasha sliced through the wind, sending a blinding white light rushing from it, to crash into Kagura.  She screamed in pain.  He grinned.  _This sword just keeps getting better and better!_  Another chunk of mansion(a bit of the wall) was blasted out, and now cold air whipped around everyone.  Kagome shuddered, and rubbing her hunched shoulders.  Inuyasha put a protective arm around her, and suddenly more white blades came for them, and Inuyasha sliced through them.

          "What the fricking hell!" he screeched.  Kagura shakily stood up, brushing some dust from her clothes.  She looked awful.  Her kimono was torn, and was hanging limply off her body, there were several welts among her face, her usual perfect hair hung in sweaty strings pasted to her forehead, and part of her fan was severed.

          "You…you…"

          "Save it Kagura, you're dead!"  The waves of red and blue light collided again, and just when he was about to finish her off, she swung her fan, making them disappear.  "Holy hell!"

          "You forget.  I am a wind sorceress.  I can control all wind and air your Wind Scar is no different."

          _Wind scar?  Crap.  How am I supposed to kill her now?  I want to get this over as quickly as possible so I can get Naraku.  What I need is someone who can combat her powers_…

          "Inuyasha?"  _That's right!_

          "Kagome, do me a favor.  Shoot at Kagura," he whispered.

          "I'm not that good, she will dodge, I'll miss."  But, nonetheless, she slipped an arrow into her bow.

          "Not for her body.  Near her feet."

          "Huh?"

          "Just do it already!"

          "Okay."  Inuyasha flashed her a thumbs-up as she aimed.  _He had better know what he's doing!_  She released her arrow, engulfed in cerulean light, and it got implanted in the boards below.  Kagura cackled.  Inuyasha found where the two waves met, and brought his sword down.  She tried to avoid that, and found that the shimmering arrow at her feet was preventing her, but it was too late.  Another wave of bright light came sprinting, and it collided with her, making her explode into a glittering pile of dust.  Her fan settled on top of her.  Inuyasha smirked.

          "Serves the bitch right."

          "Time is ticking Inuyasha, are you ready?" came Naraku's cold, steady voice.  He sniffed.

          "He's changing direction guys, he seems to be going down a couple of floors,"  Inuyasha said.  "Follow me!"  Everyone hopped on Kirara's back, and she started dashing behind Inuyasha.  The thudding of their heavy footsteps disrupted the serenity of the hallway.  "He's in the dungeons!"  He followed his nose to a heavy steel door, and flung it open.  

          Two torches let an eerie passage way down the slimy, moss covered stairs.  A bat screeched.  Kagome clung onto Inuyasha, who couldn't suppress a grin.  _Of course, my girl _would_ come to me._  She kissed his cheek and he blushed.  Kagome smirked as they stepped down the stairs, their steps echoing through the tight nit path.  They finally arrived at the bottom.  It seemed be miles long and was lit with bright fluorescent lights, but only in one or two areas.  The floor was made of cement.  

          He could see Naraku's hunched figure looming in the shadows.  The jewel's light cut out a small orb in the darkness.  Everyone stood still, until they heard the abrupt slicing of wind as Sango hurled her boomerang across the room and followed it.  Hiraikotsu came flying back towards her and she caught it with one hand.

          "Dammit!"  She snatched her knife from her sheathe, and ran towards the circle of light, and sliced.  Something that looked remarkably like a giant spider leg rolled into the small, dreary pool of light made by the lamps.  

          "Sango outta the way!  I'm going to use Kazaana!"  As he began fiddling with the prayer beads that bound his hand, Kagome stopped.

          "No!  The Jewel is with him.  If you got it in you, you could be corrupted!" she told him, so he stopped.  Then, something really odd happened.  Naraku began transforming.  He had been previously wearing a snowy white baboon skin, but legs, thick and tan emerged, and soon his cape was ripped and a huge spider emerged, with red eyes and a jagged, blood red mark down his back.

          "Shoot!  I'll just have to attack!"  Inuyasha pounced forwards.

          "KIZO NO KIZU!"  As his attack made with the cement, it sent large chunks flying towards them, but they dodged.  Inuyasha on-looked hopefully, praying that it would slam into Naraku, but instead, when it hit, it merely dissolved, as a black, bubble-shaped aura covered him.

          "Damn!  He has a barrier!  Kagome, you think you can shoot through it?"  

          "I'll try."  She squinted on eye, as she arranged her arrow, and released the string.  It was swathed in a small ray of blue light as it penetrated the barrier, only to slam into the spider-Naraku.  The arrow sliced his head off, and his regular human one popped up from his torso.

          "Miroku!  Give me your staff!"  The monk nodded, throwing Sango his golden staff.  She caught it, and tied it to her boomerang.  She twirled around and finally let it go(it was now Frisbee shaped).  It hit Naraku by the torso, making his upper body fall off just as Inuyasha tried another Wind Scar.  With no barrier it raced towards him unscathed and Kagome shot another purifying arrow.  It reached him first, putting a hole through his chest, just as golden light hit him, making his body disintegrate entirely.     

          The dungeon was filled with a blinding white light.  Inuyasha held Kagome close to his body, and Miroku did the same to Sango, without even trying to feel her up.  With it finally died down there was a huge crater where Naraku had once stood.  Miroku peeled off his cloth that covered his hand, and his Kazaana slowly shrunk into nothingness.

          "Sango!" he cried with glee, then latched himself on her, doing something very unexpected.  He kissed her.  Inuyasha and Kagome closed their eyes, thinking that he was in for a big *whack* but instead, she kissed him back.

          "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Inuyasha cried, sticking out his tongue.  Kagome stood on her tip-toes and kissed his nose.  He pouted, and cutely I might add.  "Why so formal?"  She shrugged, giggling, while petting his velvety ears.

          "I dunno, my little Inu-chan."  He suddenly perked up, as if remembering something, then his eyes got all sad.  "What's wrong?"

          "I forgot about Kikyo.  I have to go get her."  

          **Not really a cliffie, but I promise the next chapter will be in later today or tomorrow.  You gotta give me a break!  Between Friday and Saturday, I wrote like three chapters!  Sorry, only three chapters left.  Well actually two, followed by a totally kawaii epilogue that I'm sure everyone will love.  But, I'm not writing a sequel, gomen.  I have three other fics to finish, along with four new ideas that I got.  They all need reviews.  Well, I'm getting ahead of myself here, so Aloha!**


	24. Resolutions

**Foreign Exchange Orphan**

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

**Resolutions**

**A.N.:****  O.0  Countdown: One more chapter and one epilogue left….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *coughs and looks around uneasily***

**            Disclaimer:  I down own Inuyasha, so shut up and leave me alone!**

**            Warnings:  _VERY_ Short chappie ahead! **

~*~

          Kagome suddenly wanted to cry.  _He still loves her, even after she…Well, what did I expect, I mean…I…I'm just a friend to him, nothing more_.  She looked out sadly after him, as the last few wisps of silvery white hair disappeared around the corner.

          "Kagome-sama?  The jewel…" Miroku interrupted softly, putting a tentative hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off indifferently.

          "Oh, yeah right.  Gomen."  She followed her senses to the small sphere, and slipped the jewel shard out of her pocket, and fused with the rest.  Now it sat, cool and completed in her small, sweaty palm.  Kagome closed her hand over it, and sniffed a little.  "Am I allowed to make a wish?"

          "I guess so.  I mean you _were_ the one who found it and all," Sango said, hopping to cheer her friend up.  

          "No, I'll wait for Inuyasha.  I bet he'll want to make a wish, I'm sure."  Kagome gave a small, watery smile.  "Now let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

***

          He was consumed by burning guilt.  He had locked his insane love in a closet.  He had left Kagome for this nut job.  Inuyasha trotted obediently up the stairs, and twisted the gold knob, throwing the door ajar.  Immediately, he felt something very sharp against his neck.

          "Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered, grabbing her by the hands, wrenching the knife out of her grasp.  "What's wrong?"

          "What's wrong!  What's wrong!  You lock me in the closet for almost _two whole days_!  I'm tired!  I'm hungry!  I want a bath!  Where's Naraku?"

          "He's dead."

          "Y-You killed him?  You murderer!"

          "You mean you actually had feelings for that creep!"  Kikyo shrugged.

          "Hey, he let me live it up in this palace for half a month, who gives a crap."  Inuyasha shook his head, grabbing her by the wrist.

          "Well, I have to turn you in."

          "Turn me in?  But-"

          "You almost killed me, and Kagome.  You're dangerous.  I feel bad doing this, but…it has to be done.  At most, you'll be in there for six months, then released."

          "You betrayed me, Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed.  She had just jabbed a knife in his fragile heart.

          "N-No, it's not like that Kikyo…you betrayed me.  You don't take me for who I am, sorry.  I really don't want to."

          "Then why are you doing it!  Give your girlfriend a break!  Set me free!"  

          "Ex girlfriend," Inuyasha corrected, ear flicking backwards.  He heard loud, shrill sirens.  "Sango called the police on her cell phone.  They'll search for you.  You won't make it far."  Tears threatened to break free.

          "I hate you!"

          "C'mon," he said in a emotionless voice, dragging her along through the corridors wrecked from their recent battles.  _I know I'll always have a place in my heart for Kikyo, but I can't have two women I love.  I have to tell Kagome how I feel, one way or another._  They barged through the large oak front doors.  Policemen stood in the front yard, running around, searching the area, conversing on walkie-talkies.  One cop noticed Kikyo and pointed.

          "Is that her?"  Inuyasha nodded slowly, mouth trembling.

          "You have the right to remain silent, anything can and will be used against you in the court of law," one guy murmured close to her ear as he snapped on shiny, silver handcuffs.  Inuyasha blinked away the tears that blurred his vision.

          "Inuyasha?"

          "Kagome?"

          "I'm so sorry!  I mean, I didn't want for Kikyo to-"  She was silenced when she felt Inuyasha wrap her into a hug.

          "It wasn't your fault," he said in a teasingly soft voice.  "I was afraid back there.  More afraid than I am now.  I thought that I was gonna lose you, and it would be all my fault!"  A tear soaked the fabric of his dark red sweater.

          "I wouldn't blame you.  It was my choice to come."

          "But why, though?" he asked.  "I mean, you didn't come for Kikyo, or Naraku…"

          "For you," Kagome replied, blushing as she nuzzled his neck.

          "Really?"

          "Yeah, of course."

          "Why?"

          "Because I care about you."

          **Sorry for the shortness and pointlessness of this chapter, but I promise the next one will be medium length, and then you're in for a long, fluff filled, KAWAII epilogue.  Oh, and by the way, I'm not Hawaiian, I had a luau party once and my mom said that Aloha meant good-bye and hello, so I say it all the time now.  It sounds better than Later Days from _Weekenders_.  Well ALOHA!  MUWAHAHAHA! **__


	25. Forever

**Foreign Exchange Orphan**

****

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

**Forever**

**            A.N.: Last chapter! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  Well, actually the ending will be kind of angsty, and shizzle(lol), but the epilogue will sum things up quite nicely.  Then, Foreign Exchange Orphan will be over.  *sobs hysterically***

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so shut up and leave me alone!**

**            Warning:  If you can't handle angst then don't read this chapter, but *sigh* you'll be missing key points to the epilogue.**

~*~

          She stared out the window.  The thick, clear sheet of rain kept her from seeing anything as far as the Goshinboku tree.  Raindrops drummed rhythmically as they pattered against the roof.  Outside was a dreary, gray mass.  The sky merged with the muddy ground and it was a perfect comparison to how she felt.  Torn.  Upset.  Confused.  Kagome scrubbed away a salty orbs that made hot tracks down her soft cheeks. Inuyasha was leaving.  In two hours.  Even saying those words in her head made her want to shrivel up and die.

          Her love was leaving.  The first guy to make her light-headed with anticipation, tremble with fear, cry out in pain, was leaving her.  Probably forever.  To Japan.  Kagome would never see him again.  That handsome, amber-eyed, white-haired boy of 17 was leaving her.  Would she ever be able to go on?  He had stolen her first kiss along with her heart.  Tears stung her eyes again and she let out a strangled sob.  _I have to be strong, for him at least._  How was the Great Inuyasha dealing with this himself?  They had gone to Kikyo's trial only a week before.  She was sentenced to six months in prison for attempted murder and tendency towards crazy habits.  Inuyasha HAD NOT been a happy camper, which swallowed up the last fragments of time she would have with him.

          "Oi Kagome, what are you doing?" came his voice.  She turned, a small smile beginning to form at her lips.  His ears twitched, drooping sadly, begging to be petted.

          "Nothing," she replied, shuddering as the familiar blanket of cold began to creep down her back.  Suddenly, his arms found their way against her waist, pressing her small form as his chest. 

          "Really?" Inuyasha mumbled in her ear, causing a delicious shiver to run up her spine.  Kagome nodded dumbly, trying to capture the way his body felt against hers, the way heat radiated off his body, the way his lips felt against hers, the way his presence made her fluttery inside, and lock it away in her memory, for it would never be there again.  __

_          I don't understand the reason we bothered to fall in love, Kagome.  I mean, they're just going to leave soon anyway, right?_ Sango's familiar words came back and echoed in her head.  She hated to admit it.  Her friend was right.  That made her wonder how Sango was coping with the whole ordeal with Miroku right now.  Probably as bad as she was.  Kagome felt a small rumble vibrate from his chest.  He was growling in pleasure.  She craned to massage a furry, white triangle and he began to purr.  _I wonder what he feels for me. I mean, yeah he said he cares, but **how much**.  I have to tell him soon, before he goes away._  Little did she know, the same thoughts were running through her beloved hanyou's head.

          _Kagome, you're so beautiful.  And sweet. And smart.  I want to tell you how I feel about you, that I love you with every ounce of my soul, but…I'm afraid of rejection.  Will it hurt more for leaving it bottled up inside or being rejected?_  He smelled a small trace of salt.  _She's crying!  Sh*t!  What did I do?_

          "Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, turning her around to face him.  "You're crying.  Did I do something wrong?"   She shook her head fervently.

          "No, it's just that…that I'm going to miss you!"  He bent down to kiss away her tears with soft, tender lips.  She smiled.  He was so sweet and caring, her Inuyasha…  "Will you miss me, too?"  He sensed her fear and he crushed her against him.

          "Of course, baka!" he said in a whispery voice, nuzzling her soft cheek with his.  "You changed me.  For the better.  You made me see life, and I was taking that for granted.  So, I'm thanking you.  Thanks, Kagome."  She let loose the tight constrictions in her chest as she sucked in a deep breath.  Who would have thought that the macho Inuyasha was romantic?  She kissed his cheek, and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out long, raspy sobs.  Inuyasha rubbed her back in a circular motion, resting his head upon hers.  "We'll get through this okay.  I promise to write to you every day and I will visit, once I become of age."  He felt her nod against him.  "No distance can separate us."

***

          "I am sorry!  I really I am!" the groaning man crying, tenderly nursing his now bruised cheek.

          "Then _Miroku_, stop feeling me up and let us **talk** for a bit!  Can you get by two seconds without groping?" Sango screeched, breathing flames.  He scuttled a few feet away, waving his arms in front of his body in protest.  She stared at him, as he screwed up big puppy-dog eyes, making her drown in endless depths of midnight blue.  Sango softened, biting the inside of her cheek, before making a decision.  "Come on houshi…"  Miroku happily zoomed over and sat down with her on the couch.

          "I knew you'd agree, Lady Sango!" he cried, smiling.  _He looks kind of cute that way…shoot!  How did he do it?  I mean, one second I think he's a mindless pervert bent on destroying the last ounces of my control, and **now** I'm sitting next to this guy that I find extremely cute, sexy, funny, and not to mention I'm head over heels in love!  I am a SLAYER!  Slayers aren't supposed to fall in love._  Miroku smiled charmingly, making the last of her barriers crumble uselessly at her feet.  She shrugged.  _Oh well.  Kagome's a priestess, and just look at was Inuyasha did to her!  The guy can't walk two feet away without her missing him.  Okay, big exaggeration, but…_She was broken from her thoughts, when she felt a large, yet gentle hand on her knee.  Sango glared at him, chocolate brown eyes narrowing.

          "Don't try anything dumb, Miroku," she hissed.  He twitched.  

          "I'm not.  What would make you think such a thing?" he asked innocently.  Sango grinned, rolling her eyes.

          "I'm not going to answer that…" she mumbled, when suddenly he brought his lips against her in a tender kiss.  An electric tingle ran up her spine and she smiled, kissing him back.  But, they had to part to gasp for air.  And they did so.  Reluctantly.  "W-What was that for?"

          "Because, Sango," Miroku began, taking her hands in his, fixating her with a powerful stare.  "Since my Kazaana is gone, I am thinking about starting a family.  With you."  Her cheeks were suddenly painted with a red hue as she blushed furiously.  

          "W-What are you saying?" she stammered, barely able to force the words from her lips as she trembled with anticipation.

          "Sango…when I come back, will you marry me?"  Time seemed to stand still.  Sango floated off into lala land as Miroku's grip on her tightened.  "Please?"  _But I'm so young!  I can't promise that while he's gone that I won't love someone else, and I don't want to break his heart.  Yet, I've wanted this for so long!_

"Er…Miroku," Sango stated slowly, as if he were somewhat slow.  "I can't promise you anything, that I won't fall in love with someone else, or anything, so if you come back, yes, I will try my hardest to marry you."  Miroku frowned somewhat, falling into thought, before breaking out in that usual, toothy grin.

          "Thanks Sango!  That's all I wanted to hear!"  Then he hugged her.  And they stayed like that for a long time.

***

          Ms. Higurashi pulled up in front of Tokyo airport, glancing at her watch before getting out briskly, to help Inuyasha with his bags – not that he had much, mind you.  She smiled, giving him a hug, and a quick peck on the cheek.

          "So, you know where to go, right?" she asked worriedly.  "You don't need me to come, right?"

          "No Mom!" Kagome cried, blushing from embarrassment.  

          "I think we'll go alone, if it's all the same to you, Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha said, wrapping an arm around Kagome.  She gave an acknowledgeable wink, before trotting off back to the car. 

          "I'll be back in half an hour, 2:30!" she yelled as she kicked the engine in gear and drove off.  A short, stubby man, red in the face, came out perkily to take Inuyasha's bags.  The hanyou dumped some coins in his hand to shoo him away.

          "You sad bout leaving?"

          "Duh!  Baka!" he cried.  "Of course!  Any home is better than the Sengoku Jidai Orphanage!"  Kagome playfully shoved him, before latching onto his arm as they pushed aside the glass doors.

          "What do you wanna do before you have to go?" she asked in a slightly trembling voice.

          "Check for Miroku and Sango."  Before they could go any farther, they pinpointed the two friends immediately.

          "**HENTAI!**"  Everyone would had been about their way, turned to stare at the couple: a blushing, hysterical girl, and an unconscious boy.  After a few seconds of quiet murmuring, they quickly began walking again.

          "Sango!" Kagome yelled, waving to her friend, grinning.  "You and Miroku are getting even closer I see."  Sango looked like she was about to jump her, before a cocky grin broke out over her face.

          "Yeah, I guess you can say that."  Inuyasha grumbled, before pulling a shaky Miroku to his feet.

          "People for the 2:00 flight must board the plane within ten minutes."

          "Looks like that's us," Miroku said in a quiet voice.  They all nodded, following the signs.  People dressed in drenched fur coats scuttled aboard the plane, even though the rain had stopped an hour or ago.  Sango hugged Miroku tightly, a few stray tears crawling down her face.

          "Don't leave," she pleaded. 

          "I have to.  I'm sorry Sango.  But cheer up, I'll be back."  He embraced her for what seemed like an eternity, before kissing her gently, and walking aboard the plane.  Sango looked after him, beads of tears welling up in her eyes.

          "Looks like this is my stop," Inuyasha said softly, before hugging Kagome against his tall form.  "Don't forget me."  She thought she could be strong, but just like earlier, she burst out into tears.  He nuzzled her hair, taking one of his last whiffs on her scent for a while.  Mmm…honey and jasmine.  Just the way he liked it.

          "I won't!" she screeched shrilly.  "I would never forget you.  You're important to me!"  Kagome hugged him tighter.

          "People for the 2:00 flight much board the plane _now_," the speaker blared.  Inuyasha gave her a soft, tender kiss on the lips, squeezing her, before letting go kindly, giving a weak, watery grin, waving, and jogging off after Miroku.

          "Inuyasha…I'll always love you," she murmured, as she hugged Sango, sobs merging together.  After a few long minutes, they saw the plane gather speed at the runway before gliding up into the gray sky.

          "Looks like they're really gone…"

          "I-It's not a dream!"

          "Forever."

          "It's really real!"  Both of them squealed, completely ignoring the other.  

          _That's final.  Inuyasha is gone.  I might not see him…ever again…_Kagome thought with finality.

          _Miroku left.  Will I ever get over it?..._Sango wondered, brushing away useless tears.

          "C'mon Kagome, let's go home."  And they left the airport.

          But, like they said earlier.

          'We cannot be separated by distance or time, because our love will be Forever.'

          ***WAILS*  I** can't believe it's finally over!  That was the best ending to a story I've done so far.  I'm too depressed to go on, so Aloha-good bye and hello.


	26. Epilogue: The Return

**Foreign Exchange Orphan**

****

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

**Epilogue: The Return**

**            A.N.:  The ending for the technical last chapter was so sad that I mustered up some energy to write another one real fast.**

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  So just shut up and leave me alone! *growls***

**            Warnings:  _VERY _short chapter. Kawaii, fluffy, sweet, filled with confessions and tender kisses!  Sorry, but barely any M/S, I love I/K mores.**

~*~

          It had been six months.  Six months since he had left her for Japan.  Her heart was empty, and fragile, like a wine glass teetering off the edge of a tabletop.  But, Inuyasha had kept to his promise.  He wrote a letter every day, and there was always a gift in them.  Like Hershey Kisses, mini stuffed animals, cute jewelry, and a beautiful, blood red rose that she kept in her room in a pot.  It sat lonely in its jar, filled with freezing water.  A few shriveled petals fell from it, and coated the nightstand.  It was nearing the end of January.  It would be his birthday soon.  Kagome wished she could attend it, he would technically be a "man."  She almost laughed at the thought.  That immature little puppy…

          "Wishing about it won't bring him back," Kagome mumbled, peeling a crisp petal from her nightstand, and rubbing it between her fingers.  A few hot drops of water ran down her cheeks and pelted her pale, trembling hands. "I only wish that he would visit, if only for a day.  So I could just see his face…"

          "Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called from the bottom of the steps.  "Letter!"

          "'Kay mom!" she yelled, tossing the rose petal behind her to dash out the door.  Her mother smiled, handing her a cold, white envelope before shuffling off.  Kagome eagerly tore it open, but frowned, finding it very short.  It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_It will be my birthday soon.  In one week!  Can you believe it?  I'll finally be getting out of the orphanage, though, I don't know where I'll stay, I mean I'm not allowed to work, but I'll figure something out.  How have you been doing?  I hope Souta isn't driving you crazy.  Well, I read a book the other day - *gasp*, big surprise, right?! – and it said, 'Do not fear, for after dark there is always light.'  So, that's what I'm saying to you.  Think about it for a bit, okay?_

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. OXOXOX _J

          Kagome smiled after reading it, hugging it to her chest.

          "Do not fear, for after dark there is always light," she recited, turning it over in her mind.  "I don't get it.  Not at all."  She shrugged, and skipped up the stairs, feeling lighter than she had in days.

***

          She woke to find the sun shining meekly on the horizon. 

          "I'll think I'll go outside today."  So, she got up, showered, brushed her teeth, grabbed a quick breakfast of toast, and tossed on a snow jackets, boots, gloves, a scarf, and a small, pink hat.  Kagome ran downstairs to find Souta asleep, popping little spit bubbles and her mom reading _Tokyo Times_ while sipping some fruit juice from her mug.  "See ya mom!  I'm going outside."

          "Okay," Ms. Higurashi replied, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.  Kagome opened the door, feeling the frigid, frosty air sting her cheeks, turning them pink.  A strong gust of wind blue up little white snow crystals; a few coating her hair.  She smiled a little, and trudged through the snow, and opened the fence to the Goshinboku tree.  Kagome ran a gloved hand over it as an electric tingle shot up her spine, making her feel fuzzy.  

          "Man, I sure do miss Inuyasha…" she muttered, lowering her head.  Then…_splat_!  Something icy, cold, and raw hit her hat, and exploded.  She shivered. 

          "Ha!  You should have seen your face!"  _I know that voice…but it can't be, I mean…_She turned around, praying that this wasn't a dream, only to see a smirking hanyou looking at her, hands on his hips.  

          "INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched, jumping the fence, and ran into his arms.  Even in this freezing weather he was all warm and snuggly.  She felt his arms encircle her, pulling her closer.  "You don't know how I've missed you!"

          "Yeah I do!  Ahem…"  He put on a high-pitched girly voice.  "Man, I sure do miss Inuyasha…"  Kagome shoved him, making him stumble back three feet in the snow.  "Geez, I was just kidding!"

          "Eighteen years old, and you're still a big-headed jerk!" she yelled, laughing at his cute, confused face.  He pouted.  "Anyways, Happy Birthday!"

          "Whatever, wench," he replied, sticking his nose in the air playfully.

          "Hey, I thought you stopped with the name calling!"  He hugged her again, silencing her, breathing in her sweet jasmine, honey scent.  He sighed.

          "Stupid baka, I've missed you, too," Inuyasha growled, purring as she pushed aside some of his hat to rub his ear.

          "Yeah, I wanted to pet these ears forever."

          "Hey!  Is that the only reason?"

          "Maybe…"  Kagome giggled, but stopped when she saw his sad face.  "Inuyasha no baka!  Of course I missed you!  I would with or without the ears."

          "Duh, anyway, Kagome…"  If possible, his cheeks reddened even more.  "I have to tell you something."  His voice was now whispery soft.

          "Like what?" she asked, finding herself lost in his warmth and scent, floating in sparkling pools of amber.  The way he talked was so soothing.

          "Like how much I lo-"

          "HENTAI!" someone screeched.  *WHAM*  They instantly released each other and grinned.

          "Give you three guesses who that is."

          "Definitely."  A furious, blushing Sango dragged an unconscious Miroku through the cold snow.

          "Stupid pervert…" she mumbled, but brightened when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome.  "Hey guys!"

          "Sango, what's up!  How are you?" Kagome inquired.  Inuyasha just smirked at the unconscious monk.

          "We were having a nice heart-to-heart, when his old, perverted habits started up again," Sango explained, as Miroku regained his senses, groaning as he rubbed an enormous lump on his head.

          "Lady Sango, why must you hit so hard?" he whimpered.

          "I wouldn't if you didn't deserve it."

          "What?"

          "Anyway, I see you're back, too Inuyasha," Sango said.  They shook hands.  

          "Looks like the gang is all here," Kagome said, smiling again.  "Anyone want hot coco?"

***

          "I am so glad that every one of you is reunited," Ms. Higurashi cried happily, as she grabbed a bag of _Mr. Fluff's_ marshmallows from the cabinet.

          "Yeah, it's great that everyone is now here," Kagome replied, mixing in some sugar.

          "So, Inuyasha, are you returning to Japan?"  He looked up, eyes suddenly sad.

          "I haven't even thought of it yet.  I don't have any money to get back on the plane, or any money to rent an apartment…"  He blushed.  "I wasn't allowed to work, so I'm broke."  Everyone looked at him apologetically.

          "How about this," she began, sitting down next to her daughter, passing around the marshmallows.  "You stay with us, until you get some money."  Inuyasha and Kagome instantly blushed deep red.

          "Y-You mean it? It wouldn't be too much trouble?" he asked.

          "No, not at all, that is, if Kagome…"

          "I don't mine!" she chimed happily.

          "I promise to pay you back every penny once I find a-"

          "Job," she finished, dismissing him casually.  "Don't worry about it.  Any boyfriend of Kagome's is a friend of mines."

          "MOM!" Kagome cried, covering her ears, blushing from head to toe.

          "Well, Ms. Higurashi, you see-" 

          "No need to be embarrassed."  And it suddenly clicked.  _It's now or never_.  

          "Uh…Kagome will you come outside for a moment please?" His voice, which had deepened since she had last seen him, was now resembling a squeak.

          "Are you okay Inuyasha?"  He nodded, blushing fiercely.  Kagome bit her lip, a million possibilities running through her head, as she pulled on her snow gear.

          "Looks like something's up," Sango whispered.

          "Yeah.  Wanna go spy?"

          "You bet."

***

          They were out in the snow again, the wind pounding mercilessly against their huddled forms.  Inuyasha was cradling Kagome against him, using her scent as a solace.

          "Kagome…I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time."  Fear darted through her.  Was he leaving?  Did he hate her?  

          "Inuyasha…" she mumbled.

          "I don't want you to hate me after I say this."  The seriousness in his voice startled her and she winced.  "I don't know when this started, or how it happened.  It's been confusing me, and I haven't figured it out until now.  Don't fear, because after dark there is always light."  She smiled a little bit against his jacket, but felt cold settle around her.  What was he going to say?  Her throat suddenly wouldn't work.  "It doesn't matter if you hate me for this afterwards, but the fact is **I love you Kagome**."  _There I said it_.  She froze in his arms and went stiff.  "I'm sorry."

          "You baka!  Inuyasha, _I love you, too_!  I have since I first met you."  And their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.  When they broke apart, they hugged again.  They were the happiest people on earth, until…

          "BUWAHAHA!  THAT WAS FUNNY! A KODAK MOMENT!" came Miroku's perverted voice.  They turned, blushing.

          "Shuddup Miroku!  But that _was_ priceless!" Sango cried, springing from her hiding place, as Inuyasha and Kagome inched apart.  She threw something at her, and it hit Kagome square on the face.  She yelled.

          "You really should see your face!" Inuyasha smirked, and then…a dangerous grin appeared on her face as she balled something up in her hands.  "What's that look?"

          "Inuyasha…" she said sweetly.  "Think fast!"  _SPLAT!_

          THE END

          **There, it's over!  You guys were so torn apart by the last chapter, I just HAD to write this one soon.  I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAD!  This is the end of Foreign Exchange Orphan!  But, it was a nice, cute, long story that I'll always remember.  Now I have two fics finished, three more to go, and five more ideas for new stories!  Think of the possibilities! *cackles*  Well, aloha for now!**  


End file.
